Holly Potter and The Army of Darkness
by Kim West
Summary: 11 chapters are now up for your reading and reviewing plaesure. Review now, and review often.
1. From The Ashes

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story: Kim West Edited: Autumn Winters  
  
Before I begin to tell this story I should remind those who may not realize that this is indeed a sequel. If you have not read "Mists of Avalon" then you should stop reading this warning and proceed right away to that story. Oh and if there are any here who have not read any of the "Harry Potter" Books or haven't seen any of the movies then, What the bloody hell are you bothering with my story? Go read "Lemony Snicket" or some such thing. (Just kidding, I can't afford to lose any readers)  
  
Alright now is there anyone left, or did I scare everyone off? (I did mention I was kidding about leaving?) Well, for those brave souls that are left, get comfortable, and grab yourself a bag of "Bernie Bots Jelly Beans" and prepare to be entertained.  
  
Chapter One: From The Ashes  
  
It had been a crushing defeat for the forces of darkness because despite their best efforts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry still stood. It was badly damaged, but it did not fall. Lord Voldemort however, did fall for he was taken away by none other than Holly Potter, and has not been seen since. How could a mere child constantly defeat the world's greatest wizard time after time, after time? It is this question that The Death Eaters (dark wizards) have come together to ask one another.  
  
There on a dark foul hilltop stood a dilapidated, decrepit, old mansion. No green covered lawn did it possess, nor did it have any lush bountiful trees to adorn it. Instead it had ground black as coal and dead gnarled trees that probably wouldn't be good for kindling a fire let alone landscaping. This is where The Death Eaters gathered up their remaining forces to decide how to deal with the purity of wizardkind. Most argued with one another in an attempt to push forth their own views upon the chaos. This did stop when Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy both entered the hall. All eyes fell upon them waiting for some word, some command from either of these formidable Death Eaters.  
  
Lucius looked out to his fellow Death Eaters. "Now is not the time to vanquish our foes. We must gather our strength and strike at just the time tha..."  
  
"No, no, no! We must strike now when they are still confused! We must go after those in power and make them pay. The rest will cower in fear like they used to do, "Bellatrix said grinning a toothy grin," We should make an example of this Holly Potter by doing away with her first."  
  
Many assembled shouted in favor of such talk and wanted to start right away, but Lucius took the floor once more and addressed Bellatrix rather sternly.  
  
"Do not underestimate Holly Potter as some mere child who can be so easily dismissed. She has foiled many attempts by our former master repeatedly. What makes you think that you will be able to succeed where even our Lord Voldemort could not?"  
  
"Master still lives! He lives I tell you, and he will return! And when he returns his ever faithful Wormtail will be waiting!"  
  
"Nobody doubts that Lord Voldmort still lives, Wormtail; none of our markings on our wrists have vanished, although for some reason the searing black ink is now tinged with a pinkish glow," responded Lucius.  
  
"I sense his presence, but not in the realm we now share. I do not know where he is or when he will return, but I know he will return to us. This is why I say we attack now so that our Lord will be pleased with us when he does return."  
  
"I am not saying we should not attack, but I do say, let us plan this out, and not be so hasty about it."  
  
Bellatrix eyed Lucius with contempt. "A fine thing for you to say; you have not had to suffer in prison the way that some of have had to. No, you have lived in luxury mixing and mingling with those who are our enemies."  
  
"It is necessary to know what The Ministry is planning, and you know it. If I were not privy to the latest, this very meeting place would not have been possible. I know that The Ministry has all of its Aurors looking for you at this very moment. I also happen to know where they are not looking."  
  
"Oh, so we should all thank you for your great sacrifices to the cause Lucius? Hah! Go back to planning dinners with Fudge and Dumbledore and leave the real work for us to handle!" Bellatrix said snarling.  
  
Lucius was about to argue when he noticed most in the room seemed to favor Bella and not him. Quickly realizing there was no way to win Lucius wisely backed down and bowed to everyone.  
  
"Very well, go to vanquish young Potter if you must, but should you fail I have a plan of my own. I would wish you luck, but I know those who follow you Bella will go to their folly."  
  
"Empty words, Lucius, for an empty mind."  
  
Lucius's eyes flashed, but he did not respond; instead he headed out of the room and out of the mansion. He knew that whatever plan Bellatrix would come up with would fail and he did not want to be a part of it, but at the same time he had to let the others know there was an alternative plan waiting in the wings. If things do go badly, the ones that manage to survive will come to him, and he will welcome them back, but on his terms and nobody else's.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Early in the morning, Holly Potter made her way down the dirt road leading away from The Burrows where she lived with the Weasleys for at least the rest of the summer. She was not the only guest staying with the Weasleys, Hermione had dropped by as well to make things a bit more cheerful and of course to help with the upcoming birthday party in Holly's honor.  
  
Holly could still hear Hagrid saying, "Its not every day your young lady turns sweet sixteen now is it?" Holly kept walking, smiling at the thought of the huge gentle giant. He was the first magical of the magical folk she had ever met. Sure he tore down a solid wood door with ease and nearly scared her half-to-death by calling out for her by name, but that was only because she didn't really know him for what he was. To the young witch he was simply an overgrown shaggy teddy bear who had a passion for all things wild and magical. Hagrid was a good friend and so were Becky and Hermione of that there can be no doubt, friends who have stuck with her through thick and thin.  
  
Holly thought back to the past year and all of the great changes that took place, and while doing so she veered off the dirt path and made her way into the nearby forest. 'No more Dursleys to make my life a misery. Now that is worth smiling about.' Each of The Dursleys received swift justice for what they did to her. Uncle Vernon became a little boy, Aunt Petunia transfigured into a rat, and Dudley became a girl. Holly knew she would never see them ever again, and to say they would not be missed would be an understatement to say the least.  
  
Holly stopped suddenly. "Yes!"  
  
There was a hill just in front of her in a clearing beyond the trees. On top of the hill stood a great black dog which carefully watched Holly approach. The dog moved toward her and began to transfigure into Holly's Godfather, Sirius Black. Almost immediately clothing began to spring forth upon his body to cover parts that should be covered (hey, this is a Rated-G story after all). Actually if you must know, the clothing was there all along, but only apparates when Sirius is not in his canine form. At any rate, Sirius was now standing in front of his Goddaughter for the first time since that horrible incident that changed Harry into a girl.  
  
What stood before him was a beautiful young girl on the verge of becoming a woman very much like her mother, Lily Potter. The pretty face, those twinkling eyes, the grace, and movements were so uncanny to Sirius that he nearly cried. The only differences were the hair, the glasses, and of course the scar upon Holly's forehead. All this time Harry had been becoming the spitting image of his father, and now this vision...it seemed impossible to comprehend. Sirius had to look down and away for a moment, an action that Holly mistook as rejection from her Godfather.  
  
"I...am sorry you are disappointed in me," said Holly, turning away.  
  
"No! Please don't go!"  
  
Holly turned back to face a tear-streaked Sirius who rushed in to hug her. He wept openly while speaking very softly.  
  
"You have never been a disappointment to me, my child. If anyone should be disappointed it should be you in regards to yours truly."  
  
Holly suddenly broke free of Sirius's hug. "How can you say such a thing?"  
  
The young witch began storming around her Godfather while wagging her finger at him.  
  
"You mean more to me than you will ever know!"  
  
"Holly, please calm down. I only meant that I haven't been around for you,"  
  
"You were framed for a murder you did not commit. Am I supposed to blame you for that?"  
  
"Well, no, but..." Sirius replied laughing.  
  
Holly stomped her foot in frustration, put her hands on her hips, and stuck out her chin.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"I never thought I'd live to say this to you, but you not only look just like your mother Lily, but apparently you have her temper as well. In fact, she used to stomp her foot and put her hands on her hips just like that when arguing with me, and on more then one occasion I might add."  
  
Holly began to blush a brilliant red. "I look just like...my...mum?"  
  
"Yeah, it is almost like walking back in time to when she was a student at Hogwarts," said Sirius while the two began to hug once more.  
  
" Sirius, tell me about my mum."  
  
"Oh, well your mother never really liked me all that much. For some reason she had this crazy notion that I was a bad influence on your father James."  
  
Holly giggled and hit Sirius lightly in the chest with her fist." You probably deserved her being mad at you, whatever you did!"  
  
"Now, there you go again sounding just like her, and using her crazy sort of logic as well," laughed Sirius up until he began to hear something, then he froze listening with great intensity.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Sirius motioned to keep absolutely silent. The morning light suddenly began to fade into a pale, cold darkness, and then an eerie mist began to creep in, engulfing the entire area within moments. Then there was laughter, but it had no warmth or kindness behind it.  
  
Sirius looked alarmed. "Run Holly! It's a trap!"  
  
"No! I will stand and fight by your side," Holly said with firm determination.  
  
Sirius smiled briefly. "You know, you still have plenty of your father in you. I could never talk him out of anything, no matter how foolish it was."  
  
"Ah, look! Little, baby Potter wants to die along side my worthless Cousin Sirius."  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange! I would know that hideous cackle of yours anywhere." Sirius said grimly.  
  
Several dark, hooded figures stepped forward closing in around Sirius and Holly. A woman (apparently Bellatrix) came into view. She had definitely seen better days, for she had a weathered, worn-out look about her, except of course for her eyes. These had a cold, harsh, malevolent evil to them.  
  
Bellatrix focused her attention toward Holly. "You! My dear little Potter, will now pay for all that you have done!"  
  
Holly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, heard all this rubbish before, I am really quite bored now, either get on with it or leave!"  
  
Bellatrix grew just bit angrier at the attitude this young witch was showing her.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Holly was about to laugh when she suddenly felt an incredible amount of pain rippling through her body. She crumpled to the ground in complete utter shock at being at the mercy of The Cruciatus Curse. Ever since being blessed by The Goddess she had been rather immune to such magic, thus making her an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with, and because of all the extra power Holly now had to admit it was careless to underestimate the enemy like she just did.  
  
"I trust I am not boring you, Potter?" Bellatrix asked, cackling with delight.  
  
Sirius roared with rage pointing his wand at Bellatrix. He fired a red blast from it that was sent hurtling toward his relation, but she disapparated before the bolt could make contact. A counterstrike of wands fired point blank at Sirius from the rest of The Death Eaters. Sirius howled in sheer agony. His body stood there convulsing for a few moments before it fell to the ground, never to move under its own power again.  
  
Holly screamed a blood curdling scream. She closed her eyes and soon everything began to fall away. No sky, no trees, and no earthly floor. It was a complete black void with the exception of The Death Eaters. They still surrounded Holly, and they were laughing at her. Yes, laughing at the helpless, weak, worthless wreck she had become. Nobody laughed harder than Bellatrix however; she continued to do so while grabbing her hair and lifting her up to her face.  
  
"Holly Potter, what a pathetic little crybaby you are."  
  
Holly managed to spit in Bellatrix's face, which made The Death Eater even more angry, if you can believe that were possible. She immediately slapped the young witch hard in the face with her free hand, sending her sprawling across a room that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The room, upon closer inspection, seemed to be a hospital ward of some sort.  
  
"Bring her to me!" Bellatrix bellowed while still wiping the spit off her face.  
  
Two rather large oafs went over and picked up Holly like she was merely a ragdoll and trotted her off to where Bellatrix who was now standing by two beds.  
  
"Come closer, my silly girl, and I will show you your future."  
  
Holly was forced to look upon a man and woman resting in hospital beds. Both patients had vacant expression upon their faces, and they both looked withered away from the ravages of not time, but of something else. She knew the moment she saw them who they were, because she had seen them before when she accidentally shared Dumbledore's memories a couple of years ago.  
  
"These two wretched creatures were once called Frank and Alice Longbottom, and were fairly decent Aurors at one time. Of course that was before I made them insane by torturing them," Bellatrix said grinning, "You see Potter, I am what is known as a Dream Catcher, and that is something both extremely rare and dangerous, let me assure you."  
  
"YOU...KILLED...SIRIUS!"  
  
"Stupid, silly, girl! Do you not hear a single word that I have said to you? You are currently dreaming, and have been for some time now. That nauseatingly sweet dream of yours with you and my cousin was not real. No, unfortunately Sirius is still alive; that was just my little way of getting your attention. It was rather effective don't you think?"  
  
Holly looked up with both fear and hope in her eyes. "He's still alive?"  
  
"Yes, now stop interrupting me or I'll throw another Cruciatus Curse on you," Bellatrix sighed impatiently, "Alright then, let me see, a Dream Catcher can enter someone's dreams and turn them into nightmares. In The Dream Realm I reign supreme, which means all your extra little powers are useless, but then I suppose you already figured that out for yourself. You see, my dear, you have about the same chance these two had against me."  
  
Bellatrix pointed her boney finger at the two mindless former Aurors and began to cackle once more. Holly wanted desperately to summon her powers and serve justice upon this evil woman who stood before her, but she could not. She remained completely helpless, which was not something she liked one bit. Meanwhile, Bellatrix continued gloating about her supreme power and how she ripped her victims apart.  
  
"I tortured their minds until there was nothing left, and you what to know something Potter? I enjoyed it immensely, but I think I will enjoy ripping your mind to pieces even more."  
  
"HOLLLYYYYY!!!"  
  
A ringing voice cried out of nowhere. Bellatrix looked up, cursing under her breath, and then turned to face Holly once more.  
  
"Potter! Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight if you wish to save what's left of these living carcasses."  
  
"But those are Neville's Parents, you evil old hag!"  
  
"You will pay for that last remark, but not tonight. Oh, if you try to bother The Ministry with this I swear to you I will kill Sirius Black and that is..."  
  
"HOLLY! WAKE UP!"  
  
Everything twisted and blurred for a moment, and soon Holly was back in her bed with Becky shaking her rather vigorously.  
  
"Becky! Stop! I'm awake now."  
  
Holly slowly sat up and faced a very worried Becky, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Are you alright then?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I...think so." Holly replied weakly.  
  
"What was that about Neville's parents? He never mentioned them to me before," said Becky anxiously.  
  
Holly yawned asking the obvious. "Was I talking in my sleep?"  
  
"No, it was more like yelling and screaming in your sleep, if you want to be precise about it." Hermione added.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" asked Mrs. Weasley through the door.  
  
Before anyone else could reply Holly blurted out, "We're Fine...uh...just saw a gnome running under my bed...umm...sorry to disturb everyone."  
  
"Oh that's alright dearie, think nothing of it." Mrs. Weasley paused a moment. "Becky Weasley! How many times have I told you to get rid of those filthy pests? First thing in the morning I want you and Ginny to search every square inch and throw those gnomes really far away this time. Do you girls hear me?"  
  
Both Ginny and Becky replied in unison while giving Holly dirty looks. "Yes mum."  
  
When Mrs. Weasley walked away from the door, Becky turned to face Holly. "Well, what's this all about? Why are we lying to my mum, and what about Neville's parents?"  
  
Holly did not want to answer Becky's question because it was really something Neville should be bringing up. Then of course if Holly was going to have any chance of saving Neville's parents she knew that she could not do this by herself. She decided then to tell her friends everything that happened. The three girls listened to Holly with great interest though each had a look of horror and dread upon their faces.  
  
"We have to tell The Ministry. It's the only way." Hermione said finally.  
  
"No way! You heard what Holly said. If we tell anyone then Neville's parents might die, and Sirius along with them to boot," argued Becky.  
  
"You don't know that for sure. If the Ministry..."  
  
Holly cut off Hermione. "I don't care about The Ministry. Hang the stupid Ministry. They want Sirius back in prison for a crime he did not commit. Besides Fudge will never believe a word I say because he is a pompous old windbag who thinks of nothing else but his career."  
  
Hermione continued to argue, but it was clear she was losing ground. "I know...but they...I mean...its too dangerous."  
  
Holly almost burst out laughing. "More dangerous than what? I've faced and defeated Lord Voldemort more times than I care to remember. I have battled a giant spider, a dragon, a basilisk, dementors, and Death Eaters. What, at this point, would you consider to be more dangerous than that, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her shoes. "I suppose...I guess."  
  
"Ha! If she's right, then that means you must be wrong!" Becky shouted with smug satisfaction.  
  
"Quiet Becky, you're going to wake everyone up," Holly scolded.  
  
Hermione gave Becky a dirty look but decided it was best to wait until later to get back at her friend. 


	2. Let The Memories Live Again

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story:Kim West Edited: Autumn Winters  
  
Chapter 2: Let The Memories Live Again.  
  
The girls talked all through the night making plans for the upcoming battle against the forces of evil. It was decided that Becky would get in contact with Neville and inform him of what was to take place. Since they were already an established couple nobody would suspect the two of them getting together, and at any rate Neville was needed in order for them to locate his parents, and therefore rescue them. He was surprised and somewhat frightened that people had know about his parents, but when he found out they might be in danger he suddenly became more than willing to take part in the rescue attempt.  
  
When it was time to set off from The Burrows Holly, Becky, and Hermione were faced with an interesting problem. It had taken considerable effort to convince Ginny that she should not come along because it really was too dangerous for her, and the more people who did come along the more risk there was for the mission to fail. So when they found themselves face to face with a fully dressed Ginny Weasley they were confused to say the least.  
  
"What do you think you're doing then?" asked Becky.  
  
"I'm coming with you of course."  
  
"Ginny, I thought we went over this already. It's too dangerous for you," said Hermione softy.  
  
"When Holly was Harry he faced Voldemort when he was eleven years old," replied a defiant Ginny.  
  
"Yes, but that was different," said Holly.  
  
"Oh, age does not apply when it comes to the name of Potter does it? I suppose you..."  
  
Ginny had been walking when she talking and accidentally knocked over a stack of books sitting by a chair. It made a loud crash and everyone froze for several moments hoping it had not raised everyone from slumber. Fortunately nobody had come looking for the source of the disturbance and all three girls looked rather upset at Ginny for some odd reason.  
  
"You did that on purpose you did," accused Becky.  
  
"No, honestly it was an accident." Ginny said as she tried to pick up the mess she made, and almost stumbled over the chair that was next to the mess she made; this made a bit more noise despite her best efforts to stay quiet.  
  
"Stop. You're going to wake up the dead at this rate." Hermione said helping Ginny untangle herself from the chair.  
  
Holly moved closer to Ginny and was looking at her strangely, and she in turn looked uncomfortable being examined in such a way.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You seem...different somehow to me...almost as if you were..."  
  
"A clumsy cow rampaging her way through the house as if she really belonged in a barn." Becky said in a huff cutting off Holly in the process.  
  
"Take that back!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny, covered her mouth, and turned to face Holly. "We need to leave now before these two end up in a all out catfight."  
  
Holly simply nodded and they all left the house without any further incident. They made their way down the dirt road for about a mile or so from The Burrows and waited for The Knight Bus to arrive, and all the while Holly kept looking at Ginny as if something about her was just not right. What it was that was wrong she could not say, but she had a feeling she had better keep an eye on her just the same. Ginny for her part tried her best not to look like she was avoiding Holly at any cost, but that just made things even more obvious to everyone else. Becky and Hermione were increasingly becoming uneasy but they had no idea how to make the situation any better. Everyone kept extremely silent until The Knight Bus finally arrived. When the doors opened they saw Neville inside waiting for them.  
  
"Neville!" Becky shouted with joy as she rushed toward her boyfriend and hugged him until he almost turned blue.  
  
"Please, Becky...you don't know your own strength dear," Neville said gasping for air.  
  
"Yes, Becky, please let go of Neville so we can get moving, and not waste any more time than we already have," said Hermione.  
  
Becky let go of her boyfriend rather reluctantly, and everyone then proceeded to take their seats aboard the bus. They were regular chairs you would find in a house, and were not bolted to the floor. The bus began to speed on its way through forests, then through townships, through buildings. Well, that isn't exactly true, the buildings pretty much moved out of the way so the bus would not crash into them. That was the magic of The Knight Bus for nothing could hinder it when it was in motion. It was however, an exceedingly bumpy ride for the passengers because the chairs they were sitting in had a tendency to move about the floor, and one found oneself crashing into every part of the bus.  
  
"I hope we reach St. Mungo's before this bloody thing kills us." Becky said while holding on to Neville.  
  
"It's ironic in a way. If we do end up badly hurt at least we're heading in the right direction to receive medical attention," Hermione added.  
  
"Yes, that is a comfort. Thank you for sharing," Holly replied.  
  
Suddenly the bus had suddenly screeched to a halt which caused most of the passengers to fall on to the floor of the vehicle.  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital! All those who wish to disembark. Please do so now!" shouted the bus driver.  
  
All four girls and Neville picked themselves up from the floor of the bus and headed outside. They had arrived in front of what looked like an old- fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Holly was about to ask where the hospital was for she could not see where it was at all, but Neville ran straight to the display window of the shabby department store. He stood right in front of a badly dressed dummy.  
  
"Wotcher! We're here to see Alice and Frank Longbottom please." Neville said in a whisper.  
  
The next moment the dummy began to nod its head, and Neville quickly walked through the sheet of glass, and soon Hermione, Ginny, and Becky went in as well. They all appeared to have vanished before Holly's eyes. She looked a few moments, and then suddenly Becky's head appeared from the glass.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for then? An invitation?" Becky's head said, and soon it was swallowed up by the glass once more.  
  
'Oh well', thought Holly as she dove head first into the glass. It felt like dipping into a pool of water, but then she felt very much dry when coming out the other side, which was indeed a hospital waiting room. The others were waiting patiently for her in an apparently empty waiting room. Only a night time receptionist behind a desk seemed to be present.  
  
"So, where are your parents located then, Neville?" asked Holly.  
  
"Just follow me," said Neville resolutely, and they sped of up some rickety stairs, into a hallway lined with portraits. They were supposed to be famous healers who were all snoozing at the moment. One of them woke when Ginny accidentally stumbled into the wall.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Ginny? You've never been this clumsy in your entire life?" Becky said scratching her head.  
  
"Sorry, I sort of slipped is all," Ginny said regaining her composer. The Portrait she disturbed was a rather plump woman who began to immediately diagnose Ginny's ailment.  
  
"You are obviously under influence of an anti-balancing jinx my dear," said the portrait.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes indeed, you must be admitted at once for it can be quite a serious matter to treat."  
  
Neville growled at the portrait. "Don't pay it no mind. None of these pictures knows what they are talking about, and besides we don't have time for this nonsense anyway. It's almost midnight!"  
  
Neville then turned and sprinted down the hallway before anyone could say a word. The others quickly gathered themselves and hurried after Neville. Through some double doors and into the very same hospital ward Holly had seen in her nightmare the night before. She in fact knew exactly where Neville's parents were even without him rushing to their beds. Holly looked about the room for any sign of danger, and then she used her extra magical senses to scan the neighboring rooms and hallway. The others gathered around her watching her glow a dim gold and hover off the ground a couple of inches; she would turn this way and that floating all the while searching, but alas she could not detect anything bad approaching.  
  
"I sense absolutely nothing." Holly said while floating to the ground once more, she turned to see Neville holding his mother's hand.  
  
"Uh...Holly? Could I talk to you a moment?" asked Becky nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?"  
  
"Not here." Replied Becky as she motioned Holly over to the side for a private chat; Holly looked a bit surprised by all of the sudden privacy, but this was her best friend, and she did have a tendency to act strange upon occasion.  
  
"Alright now, what was it you wanted to talk about then?"  
  
"You remember when we were on Avalon, and you did that trick to heal me?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Becky looked at Holly with a sort of pleading desperation in her eyes. "I want to ask you if you couldn't do the same thing for Neville's parents."  
  
Holly wasn't quite sure what to say, and the look of indecision on Holly's face made Becky panic.  
  
"Please Holly. I'm begging you to do this for me. I won't ever ask anything else from you. I swear I won't. Upon my..."  
  
Holly held up her hand to cut off her friend. "I will try my best, but I do not know if that will be good enough."  
  
Becky hugged Holly quite vigorously. "Ah, thanks Holly. You're a true friend indeed, that's what you are."  
  
"Becky...if you strangle me...I won't be of much use will I?"  
  
Becky let go of Holly, who was waiting until the blood returned to her limbs, and then made her way toward Frank and Alice Longbottom's beds. She moved next to Neville and touched him on the shoulder.  
  
Neville did not look up. "So are you're going to help my parents then?"  
  
Holly was surprised for a moment, but then realized Becky probably had talked to Neville before hand about this possibility. "Well, that depends on whether you want me to try."  
  
Neville stood up and turned to face Holly with a horrible look of dread upon his face. "My entire life I have lived knowing my parents were alive, but they were not able to raise me. Not able to even able to smile at me. The healers here have done every possible thing to bring them back, but they have told me nothing more can be done," Neville paused trying to force himself not to cry, "If you have the power to heal like Becky says then please heal my mum and dad."  
  
Holly smiled a gentle smile. "I promise to you, Neville, I will do everything within my power to bring your parents back to you. I only hope you do not lift your hopes too high if I fail in this task."  
  
Neville simply nodded while walking back to where the others were standing. Holly then moved herself between the two beds and placed one hand on Frank Longbottom's forehead and her other hand on Alice Longbottom's forehead. Holly began to glow first with a red, then gold, and then finally a blinding white light. She lit the entire ward with this white light.  
  
"BY THE POWERS WITHIN ME, LET THESE TWO BE HEALED!"  
  
The bright light that had filled the room suddenly went out except for a soft amber glow all around Holly and Neville's parents. Soon though, this disappeared, and Holly stumbled away from the two beds. She had an eerie look upon her face, and she was shaking slightly.  
  
"Holly, are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
Holly started to shake a little more. "No...I think I'm...hurt."  
  
Both Hermione and Becky caught Holly before she almost fell to the ground. Becky's face was extremely pale looking at Holly quivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Holly! Oh...I...what have I done to you?" Becky said pleading.  
  
"I'll be alright...just..." Holly suddenly stopped talking, and apparently stopped breathing as well. Hermione screamed, clutching her friend with all her might.  
  
Neville's face also went pale, but could not move or say anything, and Ginny looked a bit on the panicky side of things, looking about for who knows what. A moment later a nurse came rushing in to see who had just screamed.  
  
"What happened?" asked the nurse, but before anyone could answer Holly suddenly grasped for air once more and began to cough wildly.  
  
"Never mind telling me. Stay where you are. I'll go get some help, and be back as soon as possible." The nurse told them and she was gone.  
  
"Poor little baby Potter is about to die, and she brought all her little baby friends to die with her," said a menacing voice.  
  
Everyone froze with terror, except for Ginny who stepped forward to meet the person who had just spoken.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Ginny said in a fiery voice.  
  
"Who are you, little baby brat, to threaten me!"  
  
Ginny suddenly grew in height, and her hair went from red to light purple. Her facial features also changed to that of a complete stranger. "The name's Tonks. I am an Auror, and I believe that you, Bellatrix Lestrange, are now under arrest."  
  
Bellatrix backed away a few steps. "An Auror! Well regardless, you are still outnumbered."  
  
Two more Death Eaters came out of the shadows and grabbed Tonks from behind; although she struggled there was simply nothing she could do. Bellatrix began to walk toward Holly who was actually beginning to stand up despite Hermione's and Becky's efforts to keep her down.  
  
"So there appears to be some life left in you after all. Good, I was begging to think this was not going to be fun for me."  
  
"Stand down now, Lestrange, and you may yet live to see your old cell in Azkaban." replied a strangely familiar voice.  
  
Bellatrix showed fear in her eyes for the first time "Mad Eye! You still live to haunt me!"  
  
Mad Eye Moody stepped forward and greeted Bellatrix with a smile, which in Moody's case looked particularly menacing because his face was horribly disfigured.  
  
"I could say the same about you, Lestrange. Now, give up before we have to get rough with you," said Moody with an air of authority.  
  
"We? It's just you and this pathetic Auror called Trunks. I still hold the advantage," huffed Bellatrix.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a piece of luggage! My name is Tonks! Not Trunks!" yelled Tonks.  
  
"Whatever, you are still pathetic, and I grow tired of this boring conversation."  
  
"Then let me introduce you to some friends of mine," Moody said while giving a signal of some sort. "Kingsley Shacklebolt another Auror, and, oh yes, then there's Arthur and Molly Weasley. I believe with them along my side I can now say we have you surrounded."  
  
A tall, black man who looked like he'd seen many a battle strode in from the left, and The Weasley parents flanked Bellatrix from the left side.  
  
"Mum! Dad! How?" asked Becky, bewildered at seeing her parents here.  
  
"Not now, Becky," cautioned Molly Weasley.  
  
"You are out numbered; give up now." Moody said firmly.  
  
There was a murderous look on the face of Bellatrix who suddenly ran toward Holly and grabbed her. She easily pushed Becky and Hermione out of the way while doing so. Everyone froze as the situation escalated.  
  
"Don't be foolish, Bellatrix. You harm the girl, and it is over for you this time."  
  
"Idiot! Do you think I care whether I live or die! Potter's mind will cease to exist! That is all that matters to me!"  
  
Bellatrix put her hand on Holly forehead.  
  
"You don't really want to do this," said Holly.  
  
Bellatrix cackled madly. "Oh yes I do!"  
  
The attack on Holly's very mind began, and for a few moments it looked like Bellatrix would indeed have the last laugh, but then something happened. The Death Eater suddenly was repelled with great force from her intended victim. High in the air she flew and slammed into the far wall; unfortunately, she seemed to be still alive.  
  
"Are you alright, Holly?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Say something, please." Added Becky.  
  
Holly looked at them, and gave a brief smile. "I told her she didn't want to do that to me."  
  
Everyone gathered around Holly amazed at what had just happened but also relieved that she appeared to be alright. The two other Death Eaters decided to let go of Tonks and give themselves up to Mad Eye and Shacklebolt.  
  
"That was impressive stuff you've got there, kiddo, there's no denying that!" rumbled Mad Eye Moody while he was preparing his prisoner for a one- way trip to Azkaban.  
  
"I am just glad she is on our side, Moody!" Shacklebolt said, laughing out loud.  
  
"You should have seen her earlier, Moody. She practically could tell I wasn't Ginny Weasley just by looking at me. I swear, nobody will be able to get the drop on this one when she gets properly trained!" Tonks exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Why, may I ask, did you pretend to be Ginny, and why are so many people here to rescue us?" Hermione asked, "Not that I mind being rescued, but I am somewhat curious just the same."  
  
"Oh, well, Dumbledore asked me to look after Holly because he felt there might be some attempts to do her in, and of course he was right. So anyway, I had been spying on you girls last night when Holly had her nightmare. I knew this might turn out badly so I asked for additional back up, which is why we have the situation we have right now."  
  
"Tonks told us what you were planning because she felt as parents we were obligated to know what sort of risk might take place in regards to you girls." Arthur Weasley added.  
  
"Wow, and mum agreed to all this?" asked Becky who looked stunned.  
  
"Never you mind what I agreed to or not! What you girls did tonight was reckless, foolish, and could have cost you your lives!" Molly Weasley shouted, and then turned to face Holly. "And you almost dying nearly caused me to have a heart attack I'll have you know."  
  
Holly smiled knowing that this is what it must feel like to have someone love and care for her the way a mother would. "I will try to avoid dying in the future when I am battling the forces of evil."  
  
Molly Weasley smiled at that comment despite herself, and then she moved closer to give Holly a hug. "Well, see that you do just that, young lady."  
  
You would think things would start to calm down a bit, but then you would be wrong. Something happened that all of the healers at St. Mungos thought would never happen, but it did just the same. Frank and Alice Longbottom sat up in their beds, and knew who they were.  
  
"Dearest, you look simply terrible," said Frank Longbottom to his wife.  
  
"You don't exactly look fantastic yourself," replied Alice Longbottom.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Neville cried out loud; he wished beyond wishing that this wasn't just another dream.' It is real. This has to be real. IT HAS TO BE REAL' thought Neville over and over again within his mind.  
  
"My goodness, after all this time we finally get to see the face of our son," Alice said with pride in her voice.  
  
"You may not realize what it meant to us having you visit us, son. It kept your mother and me going," Frank said smiling.  
  
"Yes, we probably would have given up all hope if it wasn't for you." Alice continued as she welcomed Neville in her open arms. Tears of happiness flowed freely down his cheeks. Soon all of the Longbottoms were hugging, crying, laughing, and sharing, for they had an entire lifetime to catch up on.  
  
But wait, there's more dear readers; just then came a weird sort of sound like an old automobile engine trying to turn over but not quite succeeding. Within moments there appeared a Police Call Box right in the middle of the ward. The doors soon opened and two people stepped out of it. One was the nurse who had gone for help, and the other was a strange looking man wearing a brownish tan overcoat, a multi-colored scarf, and a dark brown hat. His hair was curly light brown, and his eyes and smile were like those found on The Cheshire Cat in Wonderland. He surveyed the room and turned to the nurse.  
  
"Companion, what seems to be the problem here?"  
  
"I'm not one of those bimbos you call a companion. My name is Paula Eagan you stupid git, and I work here at St. Mungo's. Now come this way." Paula said grabbing the strange man by the arm. She led him right straight to Holly, and was quite surprised to not only see her up and about, but The Longbottoms were actually moving and talking.  
  
The man went up to Holly and did a rather quick examination. "Hello there, my name is Tom Baker, and I'm here to help you." Tom said smiling.  
  
"Are you a doctor then?" asked Holly.  
  
"Doctor, who? Me? Don't be silly, doctors are for Muggles. I am a healer, which is far better let me assure you," Tom Baker said to Holly, and then turned to Paula Eagan who was still stunned at seeing The Longbottoms chatting away.  
  
"Mrs. Eagan, I see nothing wrong with this young, and might I say, charming girl before me."  
  
Paula Eagan looked somewhat confused. "But I swear she was close to death, and The Longbottoms were comatose when I left to get you."  
  
Tom Baker looked at The Longbottoms, and smiled his Cheshire Cat grin again. "Well they seem fine to me as well...hmm...looks like we'll have some empty spots in this ward soon. Very good job Mrs. Eagan, play your cards right, and this could mean a promotion for you."  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
Tom Baker turned back to Holly. "And modest, now that's hard to find in a good companion these days."  
  
Paula Eagan was fuming. "Oooh! You!" she said pointing a finger at the healer. "That really frosts my cupcakes! You know that, don't you?!"  
  
Alright now, things finally began to get settled down and sorted out. It was discovered that Holly had absorbed all of the bad trauma inflicted on Frank and Alice Longbottom. All that bad negative energy had been coiled up inside her with no place to go. When Bellatrix made contact with Holly's mind, it released all of that energy into the mind of The Death Eater, causing her to now suffer the same fate that she had dealt to the Longbottoms so very long ago. Worse actually, because her bed was right alongside a former Dark Arts Teacher by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. He had lost his memory, but he wanted to give Bellatrix signed pictures of himself anyway. He chatted with her for hours on end, never once realizing that Bellatrix was not able to respond, but she could hear every single annoying word nevertheless. 


	3. The Making Of Plans And Schemes

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story  
Kim West  
  
Chapter 3: The Making Of Plans And Schemes.  
  
They had all gathered at their favorite hangout which was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. The four young witches and wizards were relaxing a bit and enjoying each other's company. There was of course Ginny Weasley who was sitting between two other fifth years Connie Creevey and Orenda Costello. Connie used to be Colin Creevey until he was accidentally turned into a girl last year when she looking at Becky's infamous necklace. It was Ginny who had let Colin touch the cursed piece of jewelry, but instead of being angry at her Connie became good friends with her. The other witch, Orenda Costello, was a newly acquired friend of Ginny's who was quite enthusiastic about the upcoming party. She had long shinny brown hair, freckles, sparkling blue eyes, and a simply charming personality. I suppose it was destined that she be placed in Hufflepuff. Then there was Edward Winters sitting across the table looking rather shy, but then he always looked shy and timid, even to those who knew him. Finally there was Bek D. Corbin, a fifth year Slytherin, yes I did say Slitherin, and yes he was friends with everyone at the table. Mr. Corbin was what you might call a non-conformist in that he relished the fact that he rebelled against the typical stereotypes associated with that of Slytherin. It had made him somewhat popular in other houses but certainly not in his own house. In fact the only other Slytherin who was his friend was Edward and he, well, he really didn't look like he belonged in Slytherin either.  
  
Bek was reading about the latest news. The Daily Prophet was teeming with articles featuring none other than Holly Potter. The front page news item, read as follows;  
  
'Holly Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived performed a bit of miraculous healing on the famed Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom the previous night while also battling with escaped prisoner and Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. This was apparently part of a major sting operation because several Aurors from The Ministry of Magic were indeed present to take care of the situation. The Longbottom Family expressed their deepest gratitude and thanks to Miss Potter, who incidentally, is going to be celebrating her sixteenth birthday with a slumber party tonight, and a birthday bash tomorrow at the newly opened wizarding theme park called Chalker's Paradise.'  
  
Bek D. Corbin looked rather upset at reading this tidbit, and threw the paper down on to the table. "Why can't I go tonight?" Complained the skinny boy who had a prominent nose and a pair of glasses that threatened to fall off that nose at any moment.  
  
Ginny, Connie, and Orenda were all looking at Bek as if he had suddenly grown two heads; even his best friend Edward, who was sitting next to him, was looking at him rather funny.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bek you know why you can't go to Holly's slumber party. Only GIRLS are allowed, and you dear, are not a GIRL!"  
  
"But Holly used to be a boy!" Countered Bek.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Becky, and Connie used to be boys, and their going aren't they?" Bek pressed on.  
  
Ginny sighed. "But they're all girls now while you still remain a boy."  
  
"Maybe if I could just stay in a corner and remain really, really, quiet."  
  
"BEK D. CORBIN! It isn't my party! Its Holly's and she's made it clear that she only wants girls to attend her slumber party tonight." Ginny huffed.  
  
"You're still invited to go tomorrow to go to Chalker's Paradise" Connie added.  
  
"Yes! Everybody's invited to that. Oh, I can hardly wait! I already know what we're going to be doing once we get there. Does anyone what to know?" Giggled Orenda.  
  
Ginny gave Orenda a dirty look. "You're not supposed to know what happens tomorrow. It was going to be a surprise."  
  
Orenda smiled weakly. "Well, it was a surprise when I found out if that helps any."  
  
Ginny's eyed narrowed. "You haven't been telling everybody about tomorrow have you? I mean about what's supposed to happen and all?"  
  
Orenda was uncommonly silent for once, and did not want to meet Ginny's gaze.  
  
"She told me about it, and I must say I am excited about it." Added Connie who was fiddling with her camera.  
  
"She told me and Edward just before you showed up." Bek said smiling.  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and she snapped her head toward Edward.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Edward replied and began to attack his vanilla ice-cream once more.  
  
Ginny turned her head slowly back toward Orenda who looked like she wanted to hide underneath the table for some strange reason. "Tell me, why did you even bring up this whole thing if you already told everyone about the surprise."  
  
"Well...ummm...I wasn't sure you knew yet...and I didn't want you to be left out because we're the bestest and dearest of friends right?"  
  
Ginny eventually sighed. "That remains to be seen, if Holly finds out about this I never heard of you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Before Orenda could answer; Bek chimed in once more. "I still think I wouldn't be any trouble if I went to the party."  
  
Ginny couldn't quite decide whether Bek was actually trying to drive her insane or not, and then here was dear, sweet Orenda causing even more stress for her. She wanted to breathe fire and roast both her friends right on the spot, but instead she simply sighed and faced Bek face to face.  
  
"Even if Holly said yes, mum would have a fit if she saw boys running around wearing nothing but boxers mixing it up with girls in nighties."  
  
Bek grinned. "Yes! But it would be worth it." He laughed outloud while slapping Edward on the back. "I bet you wouldn't mind taking in the sights of these luscious beauties in their sexy little nighties."  
  
Edward smiled but could not respond because he was far too shy to speak up on such a topic like this, and in front of girls no less...Instead of answering he decided it was best to attack what was left of his ice-cream.  
  
Ginny growled. "OH! I don't have time for this nonsense; I have to go with my parents to St. Mungo's."  
  
Both Bek and Edward sat up and looked at their friend with a look of concern. Ginny noticed the looks they were giving her and waved her hand in an effort to calm them.  
  
"It isn't anything serious you two; its just to get these things reduced to something more normal is all." Ginny said pointing to her rather large breasts.  
  
Bek could not believe what he was hearing. "Why would you want to reduce your breasts?"  
  
"Because they hurt my back and they get in the way all of the time. Not to mention boys never look at my face anymore when they talk to me. No! They much rather ogle and gawk at my boobs JUST LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW!"  
  
Bek suddenly stopped staring at Ginny's breasts and looked up smiling somewhat sheepishly at her friend. "But...you just can't get rid of them...uh...I mean...look at Becky. Yeah! She has big boobs, but you don't hear complaining."  
  
"I'm not Becky! Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we have to like the same things." Ginny growled. "Do you know she spends a TREMENDOUS amount of time in front of the mirror trying all sorts of make-up, jewelry, hats, dresses, and AAAHHHR!"  
  
Everyone in the ice-cream parlor stopped at that moment to stare at Ginny who was breathing heavily while tightly clutching her fists.  
  
After a moment Ginny continued her tirade. "THEN! Once she's decided she's pretty enough, she parades around all of the boys making them drool. You would never know by looking at Becky that she was ever a boy!"  
  
"UH, perhaps you should go now Ginny, you wouldn't want to be late for your appointment." Bek said nervously  
  
Ginny and Connie stood up at that point and rushed off to St. Mungo's leaving the two boys behind. Bek just sat there brooding once more while Edward sat looking around for something to do.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight then?"  
  
"Crash a certain slumber party," said Bek calmly.  
  
"Um...but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Holly might get angry and...umm...from what I hear you wouldn't want to do that."  
  
Bek sneered and laughed. "She doesn't frighten me! Holly Potter is just an over-hyped celebrity The Daily Prophet created in order to sell more newspapers."  
  
"Quite right Corbin! Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
Both Bek and Edward jumped and turned to see three individuals quickly surround their table. The tall lanky one in the middle with the receding hairline was none other than Byron Truffaut, a seventh year Slytherin who was far more devious than Malfoy and every bit as bright as Hermione Granger. He always had his ever loyal house elf with him, and this time was no exception, Ezeraz was standing behind him in his shadow. The other boys who made up Byron's entourage were more or less muscle to do whatever needed to be done. For example, David Castle could be described as all solid muscle with not much to add in the way of conversation. Tall, athletic, short red hair, and sparkling blue eyes made him look rather impressive to anyone he happened to tower over. The other boy who stood next to David wasn't as tall, but still looked good to have around in a fight. His name was Damon Teal and his distinguishing characteristic was that he had this thick wavy brown hair that was as unruly as he was. Oh yes, he also possessed blue eyes just like David.  
  
Bek eyed the three suspiciously. "What do you want Truffaut?"  
  
"Now, is that any way you should treat a fellow Slytherin, although, considering the way you act and the company you tend to keep, one really has to wonder where your loyalties lie. I mean, it's almost as if 'The Sorting Hat' made a mistake, and placed you in the wrong house."  
  
Bek was fuming. "What sort of company I keep is none of your business; oh, and just because you're an antisocial nutter like Salazar does not mean I have to follow suit."  
  
"Now, now, no need to get all huffy, I've merely come over to show my support for your plan to crash Holly's party."  
  
Bek and Edward looked at one another for a few moments and then back at Byron. Finally Bek began to speak. "Why would you want to do such a thing? You've always made it a point to make my life miserable."  
  
"Me? Make your life miserable?" Byron said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Master only wishes to help those who need...molding," said Eseraz.  
  
David Castle and Damon Teal both looked down at the elf and nodded in complete agreement with what he had just said. Then they both looked up, in unison, and smiled at Bek and Edward. This only made the two big goons look even more menacing than they had been a moment before.  
  
Byron smiled his own evil grin. "My elf speaks only the truth. If I was hard on you and your...umm...friend here...Eddie is it?"  
  
Edward frowned but did not say a word, and in the mean time Bryon continued to talk. "Anyway, I was hard on you both because, I care. Yes, I can see potential within you two, but you need guidance." Bryon moved forward. "Look, you want to get even with Princess Potter and her precious royal court of losers don't you?"  
  
Bek stood up suddenly. "Those losers are my friends!"  
  
"Yes, friends who are invited to a party that you are not."  
  
"But...it's only for girls."  
  
"So what if it is Corbin; it wouldn't be a slumber party without a proper panty raid now would it?"  
  
Both Bek and Edward looked shocked beyond belief, and they both shouted out in unison. "A PANTY RAID?"  
  
"Hush down you two; you don't want everyone to know about this do you?" Byron said as he shifted his eyes about the room.  
  
Bek looked unsure of himself. "But I just wanted to spy on them for a bit, and maybe join them while Holly..."  
  
"GOOD LORD CORBIN! JOIN THEM?" Byron bellowed, but quickly realized he was drawing too much attention, and then began to speak more quietly. "For a moment I thought you were a real boy, but I'm afraid I must have been mistaken. You would crawl on your belly and grovel at Potter's feet?"  
  
This drove Bek to the boiling point. "No! I do not crawl! I do not grovel!"  
  
Bryon smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it; now about the panty raid?"  
  
"Fine, whatever you want to do, I'm game for tonight."  
  
Byron then turned to face Edward. "And you?"  
  
Edward bolted upright realizing someone was actually addressing him. "Ummm...I don't think..."  
  
"Come on Edward, don't chicken out now." Urged Bek.  
  
Edward simply nodded his head to indicate he would take part in the planned panty raid. While the boys waited for nightfall to come there was another meeting taking place in a dark and sinister section of Nocturn Alley. It was another gathering of Death Eaters with Lucius Malfoy as the undisputed leader presiding, this time though it was being held at "The Creeping Tarantula"; a drinking establishment not unlike "The Leakey Cauldron" except that this place drew a far more dangerous crowd. The Death Eaters had been set up in a completely private meeting room, and had several enchanted seals placed on the room to further ensure that nobody eavesdropped.  
  
Lucius stood in front of a podium that faced a long black oval table, and each of The Death Eaters sat in chairs and patiently waited for the speech that was about to begin.  
  
"We gather here for a common purpose, to rid the world of Holly Potter once and for all. We shall accomplish this, not with brute force, nor with our combined magical skills." Lucius paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"We already know how not to get rid of Potter, tell us what will work on that freak of nature."  
  
The rest of The Death Eaters nodded in complete agreement, and when Lucius saw this he smiled. After a bit he motioned with his hand for silence and the room fell silent instantly, and again Lucius smiled and bent over to look inside the podium. Several moments passed and he once again appeared, and he held in his hands a leathery bound book. In fact, the face of the book looked like it had the skin of an actual face on it. It was a twisted, distorted, evil face, but one had the feeling it was once living, and might still be. Some of The Death Eaters knew instantly what the book was and gasped with fear and awe; others however, simply shrugged their shoulders as if to say, "Just what the bloody hell is that?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to The Necronomicon, an ancient Book of the Dead. It is capable of unleashing unspeakable evil upon the world, but for our purposes it will send Holly Potter on a one way trip back in time and out of our hair permanently, and with her out the way then we can proceed with Voldemort's noble work to purify our race. In time we may even get rid of the world of the Muggles."  
  
Wormtail gained enough courage to raise his hand, and Lucius paused, and then turned to face him. The rat-like wizard cringed but managed to keep his hand up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Worm...tail? You have a question you would like me to answer for you?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't too much to ask...uh...I was wondering how...uh...what I mean is..."  
  
"How is the trap going to be set upon our intended victim?"  
  
Wormtail quickly nodded, but said nothing further.  
  
"An intelligent question for once, and for that I shall answer in kind." Lucius said grinning. "The book shall be given to Potter as one of the many presents she will be receiving tomorrow at her little birthday party. You see, I will be placing a series of spells on this book to make it appear to be an ordinary present."  
  
"What if Dumbledore..."  
  
"Only someone who is sixteen years old and has the kind of magical power that Holly Potter possesses will be able to set the trap off. I also made sure it will only swallow girls sixteen years or younger to make absolutely certain she can not escape the vortex demon. Even with all her immense power, she will not be able to resist because of her one weakness." Lucius paused to see everyone hanging on his words. "And that weakness you may ask? She is not capable of sacrificing her friends in order to save herself. The demon will attack every single little girl it can grab, and then try to drag them into the vortex along with Potter. She might have enough strength to free herself, but she can't save everyone who will be in danger tomorrow."  
  
"So how is the book going to be planted then?"  
  
"My son Draco has eagerly volunteered for..."  
  
"You mean your son who turned into a half donkey and half girl?"  
  
"Is he still a girl?"  
  
"Yeah, and what about those ears?"  
  
"And tail! Don't forget about that tail!"  
  
Everyone was beginning to smile and chuckle, and this only meant one thing to Lucius; he was starting to lose control of his leadership. This was something that had to be dealt with swiftly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Am I not in charge here? Because if I am not, then I shall walk away from here and wash my hands from any further involvement."  
  
"No! Please! We...only meant that...We were only...uh... you are our leader now."  
  
"And do not forget that that for a single moment." Lucius said calmly. 


	4. The Slumber Party

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story  
Kim West  
  
Chapter 4: The Slumber Party.  
  
Molly Weasley had her wand out and was commanding brooms, mops, and scrubbing brushes of every type and description to clean every inch of The Burrows. It was quite a sight to see let me tell you. Holly wanted to help but was told the birthday girl's duty is to relax and let others do the hard work. She headed outside to the front where Arthur, Fred, George, and Hermione were setting up the tent that was going to be used for the slumber party tonight. It looked very much like an ordinary tent except it was currently floating in the air. Apparently Hermione was trying to decide where the best place would be for the bloody thing.  
  
"It looks quite lovely just under the tree," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure this time?" asked Fred.  
  
"Don't encourage her! We've already been floating this thing for over an hour!" George rumbled.  
  
"Now, now boys, give Molly...uh...I mean Hermione a chance."  
  
"You're right dad! She does sound like mum!" George said laughing.  
  
"NO! Hermione sounds much worse than mum!" Fred said nearly doubling over in hysterics.  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red. "Will you two stop it! You're going to ruin the tent with your antics!"  
  
"Whatever you say mum!"  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want you to punish us!"  
  
"That is quite enough you two!" Arthur scolded, and then turned to Hermione. "Sorry about that, now where did you say you would like the tent Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Under the tree will be fine Mr. Weasley."  
  
Holly decided to speak up while she had a chance. "Can I help then?"  
  
"Take Hermione off our hands Holly."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a tremendous help."  
  
Hermione ignored both Fred and George. "You're the birthday girl remember..."  
  
Holly stomped her foot in frustration and cut off her friend. "Yes, yes, I know. The birthday girl should not have to lift a finger, but that is dreadfully boring."  
  
"Well how about finding Becky and seeing what she's up to, and if you find her ask her why she hasn't lifted a finger to help." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast, if she hasn't been out here helping you then where is she I wonder?"  
  
"You have to ask? If there is hard work to be done she vanishes like she already knows how to disaperate." Hermione huffed.  
  
Little did they know what Becky was truly up to. You see, a couple of days ago her father Arthur Weasley brought home a most unusual Muggle artifact. It was an enchanted television set that...well...did nothing really. It took up space, but it didn't seem to do anything at all. Apparently the wizard who enchanted it sort of botched the job. Still, it was something electronical from the Muggle world, and that is an irresistible combination for the likes of Becky's father.  
  
Becky normally ignored most of the Muggle collection that has grown over the years, but this was different; ever since that day when Lord Voldemort had been banished to that television thing Becky has been a bit obsessed with the how process. What was television and what exactly happened to that pink haired monstrosity that Voldemort had become? She just had to know for herself, and so she very discreetly took the television and went a fair distance away from everyone. She kept moving on until she was completely hidden by several shady trees. She placed the television on top of a rock and tried to figure out just how it worked. She knew a bit about electricity and knew most muggle things tended to rely on such magic in order to run.  
  
Becky tried to think back to something that happened last year when Colin's camera broke. Hermione used a spell to not only repair it but it became enchanted as well. 'Cinema something, Cinema fantastique! Yeah, that was it', thought Becky. 'no, wait, this thing isn't exactly a camera. I need to modify the spell to something like, television fantastique',  
  
Becky pointed her wand, "Television fantastique!"  
  
The television began to glow, then it wiggled, stretched like a rubber- band, and then the screen came to life with moving images. Becky moved in closer for a better look. Apparently there were people talking about the weather.  
  
"Hello?" Becky asked the man and woman in the screen.  
  
"What was that?" asked the woman looking all about.  
  
"You didn't just say that then?" The man asked nervously.  
  
"No I didn't! It must be some sort of technical..."  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to find...what was it again...uh...Sailor Moon?" Becky asked politely.  
  
"There it is again!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties and will therefore be going off the air for a little while," said the man rather quickly.  
  
Suddenly the screen made this strange roaring sound and the people were replaced by this scrambled black and white mess. Becky was getting frustrated by this latest development and began to think of another possible way to get what she wanted.  
  
Again Becky waved her wand. "Accio Voldemort!"  
  
The screen flashed a bright pink for a moment, and then images began to form. Amongst those images was the pink haired girl Becky had seen over on the island of Avalon. The little girl was arguing with a bigger girl with long blonde hair that was tied into two incredibly long ponytails.  
  
"It's time for you to go to bed!" shouted the Blonde who had grabbed the little girl by the arm.  
  
"Unhand me you ridiculous girl! I will see you brutally tortured, tormented, and..."  
  
"Oh my, this is too much! Holly and Hermione simply have to see this for themselves!"  
  
"Who said that?" asked the blonde who looked confused.  
  
The pink haired girl did not look confused at all. She immediately looked at Becky who was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"YOU! You were there when that deity did this to me!"  
  
Becky suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the screen once more.  
  
"I will have my revenge on you!"  
  
"Who are you talking to sweetie?"  
  
Voldemort suddenly threw the blonde girl across the room with ease while growing in size. She quickly became an adult woman wearing a black dress, and when she turned back to face Becky her eyes glowed red.  
  
"You...don...don't...scar...scare me. You're trapped inside this thing."  
  
"Oh, am I really?"  
  
The television took that moment to increase in size becoming bigger, and bigger. Becky scrambled to her feet and began to panic. She aimed her wand once more  
  
"Obliterate!"  
  
The television burst into millions of pieces while the explosion knocked Becky to the ground. There she lay unconscious while a pink silhouette took shape within the smoke. It intensified for a moment then it faded away, but before it did you could hear an evil laugh that would have chilled anyone's bones.  
  
Becky slowly regained consciousness and looked at the debris. "Well that was a close call. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for bringing Voldemort back."  
  
Blissfully unaware that He...er...She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been released, our dear sweet Becky cleaned up the charred remains of the television., and then started back to join the others for the slumber party. Guests had already begun to arrive and have made there way inside the tent. The inside was at least three times larger than the outside and was filled with large plush pillows for sitting and smaller ones for tossing about to one another. There was an area with a never-ending closet in which the girls could try on various dresses, hats, skirts and blouses. Next to that was a never-ending dresser filled to the brim with an assortment of under-things, not mention of course, nightgowns of every color and description imaginable. Once one decided what to wear there was a dressing area and a vanity table that had more cosmetics than most stores. Over to the fare side of the tent was an excellent kitchen that was being put to good use by Hermione, Ginny, Orenda Costello, Hanna Abbott, and Nora-Adrienne Daret. They were in the process of cooking starberry muffins, which sparkled quite nicely when done, but burst into brilliant explosions of light when you took a bite from them. Oh, Connie was with them as well but she was not quite her usual cheerful self because she had to promise to not bring her camera to the party. For some reason all of the girls insisted that they would not like it one bit if that thing start to take pictures of them in their nighties. So with no camera to play with Connie simply watched the others arguing with one another.  
  
"No Orenda, the book clearly states to add no more than a quarter cup of starberries and mix counterclockwise thirty six times," lectured Hermione who was busy reading a old dilapidated cook book.  
  
"It doesn't say we can't add more does it?" Orenda pressed.  
  
"You know what happens every time you don't follow directions." Hanna smirked.  
  
"Yes, but this is cooking, it's not like potions at all."  
  
"Not like potions? You did not just say that my dear, please tell me you did not say that!" exclaimed Nora.  
  
Orenda took a nervous step back. "Well...uh..."  
  
"Both cooking and potion making require precise ingredients, right?"  
  
Orenda simply nodded her head.  
  
"And it is possible to add a lethal ingredient to either which may cause death, and you would want that to happen now would you?"  
  
"But were just making muffins, they can't hurt you. I mean...can they?" asked Orenda who was now confused.  
  
Ginny smiled at her friend. "Let's just follow the directions from the book just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Hello everyone! I hope I haven't missed much!" Becky said as she plopped herself down on one of the main pillows in the center of the room.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BECKY WEASLEY!"  
  
Becky flipped herself up and over one of the large pillows in the center of the tent hiding from whoever had just yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I was just having a bit of a walk over by..."  
  
Hermione marched right in front of the huge pillow that Becky was hiding behind and cut off Becky's explaination.  
  
"How dare you! I'm not your mother! I'm Hermione! Why is everybody saying I sound like your mother all of a sudden! I'm a teenage witch with many years ahead of myself!" Hermione pointed her finger dangerously at Becky's face. "You don't think I'm aging prematurely do you?"  
  
Becky gulped. "Ummmm..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "That's it! You think I'm getting OLD!"  
  
Nora-Adrienne stepped in to give Hermione a hug. "Stop worrying about getting old because whether you want to grow old or not it is going to happen just the same."  
  
"Yeah what she said." Becky added.  
  
"I'd lay low for the time being Becky If I were you." Holly said as she stepped out from the dressing area.  
  
Everyone turned to see Holly dressed in a shimmering gold and silver nightgown that made her look heavenly.  
  
"Incredible, you look so...ummm...can I be next then?" Becky said changing her mind in mid sentence.  
  
"Sure thing Becky, there's plenty of gowns to choose from."  
  
Becky quickly made her way to find what sort of nightie she would like to where while Holly made her way to a still fuming Hermione.  
  
"You look simply ravishing tonight Holly." Replied Nora-Adrienne.  
  
"Yes, I agree, you do look wonderful...I am sorry to ruin things with my outburst"  
  
"Ruin things? Nonsense, both you and Becky are my closest friends. You have been ever since I came to Hogwarts." Holly motioned to sit down and the three girls did just that. "Now what is all this fuss about?"  
  
"I don't know...it's just that...well Fred and George...they..."  
  
"Fred and George were making fun of Hermione by referring to her as their mum." Nora said finally.  
  
"Yeah I remember, but that was earlier in the day, and you know how they are."  
  
"Yes, but they didn't start it, their father did, and now Becky comes in with her 'sorry mum'. Everybody thinks I should be raising children out somewhere, and I haven't even graduated from Hogwarts yet."  
  
"You future is yours to do with as you see fit Hermione. If you want to raise a family, work for The Ministry of Magic, teach at Hogwarts, or become a world famous author and call yourself J.K. Rowling that is your business and yours alone." Holly said reassuringly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "J.K. Rowling?"  
  
Holly giggled. "It was the first name that came to my head for some strange reason."  
  
"It sounds like things are settling down, so how about we try some of these treats in this bowl in front of us?" Asked Nora-Adrienne.  
  
Nora-Adrienne was about to grab some candy from a rather large glass bowl that was sitting on top of a small table.  
  
Both Holly and Hermione cried out in unison. "Stop! Don't eat that!"  
  
Nora-Adrienne immediately dropped the candy in her hand. "Sorry, I guess there was a reason for that I hope."  
  
Hermione began to clear her throat. "Those are special candies that Fred and George made up for the truth or dare portion of our party. Anyone not wanting to tell the truth must take a candy from the bowl and eat it."  
  
"That does not sound very much like a dare to me." Nor-Adrienne a said scratching her head.  
  
"You've obviously never been on the receiving end of one of their jokes then." Holly added.  
  
At that moment several things happened simultaneously, first Becky came out in a hot pink nightie with a bright red feather boa, and second a giant explosion was heard from the kitchen area. Soon after that everyone was ducking for cover from shooting stars that were rocketing around the tent. Fortunately, these were starberries which happened to be nonflammable and quite harmless. Still, it did make things look dangerous enough to have some of the girls screaming in terror. The girl who was screaming the loudest was of course Becky Weasley, who was trying desperately to fend of the stars with her feather boa. Finally when the last of the starberries fizzled out, you could see twinkling sugar dust covering everything.  
  
Becky held up her boa which looked a bit like cotton candy snake at this point. "Why me, that's what I'd like to know."  
  
Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle. "Perhaps if you hid like the rest of us you wouldn't look like you fell into a candy vat."  
  
"It was Orenda's fault. She put too much starberries into the mix when I told her not to." Accused Hanna.  
  
"OOOOH! That's a lie! You tried to take the starberries away from me, and now you're trying to cover up your mess!"  
  
"You were going to put too much in Orenda! I was simply trying to prevent this terrible mess that is obviously YOUR FAULT!"  
  
The two girls looked like they were going to get into a real nasty fight when Holly stepped in.  
  
"Please stop this fighting at once you two, or must I get involved." Holly threatened.  
  
Both girls immediately fell silent when Holly spoke.  
  
Holly smiled at them both. "Why don't you two freshen up and get ready to play truth or dare. I will clean this mess."  
  
"No you won't! How many times must I say this! You are the birthday girl, and you will go freshen up with the others. I will clean this mess up." Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Yes mother!" Holly said as she quickly rushed past Hermione's wrathful look.  
  
"That's not funny Holly!"  
  
"You'll make a wonderful mother someday!" Nor-Adrienne a added while quickly running away.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and pointed at no place in particular and yelled with all her might.  
  
"SCOURGIFY!" 


	5. The Telling Of Scary Stories

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story  
Kim West  
  
Chapter 5: The Telling of Scary Stories.  
  
The tent was once again clean and the girls had just finished changing into different forms of dress. Holly had on a purple nightie, Becky a cute pink baby doll with plenty of ruffles, Ginny had a black teddy, Connie, Orenda, and Hanna had on pajamas of different states of color. Everyone seemed fairly happy with their choices and began to gather around the table that had the bowl with the dreaded candy inside it. Along side the bowl was an globe that was going to be used to determine if anybody was indeed lying. It would float in front of someone and glow white until someone told a fib, then it would blink several times while circling the fibber until they confessed.  
  
Orenda eyed the candy with great interest. "Just what would happen if one of us took the dare and ate one of those delicious looking candies?"  
  
Becky snorted. "Want your tongue as big as a whale? Or how about growing feathers all over?"  
  
Orenda giggled. "You're just saying that to frighten me."  
  
Holly, Hermione, and Ginny all spoke at the same time. "SHE'S NOT EXAGGERATING!"  
  
Orenda looked more disappointed than scared as she still looked at the bowl filled with delicious prankish treats. Hermione ignored her for the moment and cleared her throat.  
  
"Alright, when a person challenges someone the globe will seek out the person challenged and hover in front of her. You may choose to take the dare and eat a candy from the bowl which may be even more embarrassing than telling the truth...or you may tell the truth, but let me warn you that the globe will know that you are lying."  
  
"What happens if we are caught lying. Not that I intend on lying of course, because that would be wrong. I always try to do the right thing. I mean at least I try to do the right thing, but sometimes..."  
  
"Please Connie, let me answer your question if I may." Hermione said cutting Connie off. "If you do lie then you will simply have to either tell the truth at that point or eat one of the candies."  
  
"So who would like to challenge someone?" Holly asked.  
  
Hanna was first to shoot her hand in the air. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
Holly smiled. "Yes Hanna, I believe you were first to raise your hand."  
  
Some of the girls grumbled a bit but otherwise did not complain. Hanna however was beaming with delight at having been given such an opportunity as this.  
  
"I challenge Orenda Costello!"  
  
The globe began to glow as it lifted off the table and headed straight toward a nervous looking Orenda. She eyed the globe suspiciously.  
  
"How do I know if this thing really works? It could be defective." Orenda said while trying to touch the globe, but it hovered away from her grasp with ease.  
  
"Test it by telling a lie then" Becky suggested.  
  
"Ummm...I am forty years old and my name is Professor Snape."  
  
The globe immediately began flashing red and then it began shouted out things.  
  
"Liar! Liar! If you had pants they'd be on fire!"  
  
"Enough!" shouted Hermione, and she turned to Orenda. "Are you satisfied now, or would you prefer to perform another test?"  
  
Orenda sheepishly shook her head.  
  
Hanna grinned and proceeded with her question. "Orenda dear, could you please tell everyone here what special little name your mommy still calls you from time to time?"  
  
Orenda's eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red. "No! Ask something else!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You must answer the question posed to you or choose the dare."  
  
"But she already knows the answer, I told it to her already." Orenda pleaded.  
  
"Yes, but you also made me promise never to tell anyone." Hanna added gleefully.  
  
"So you're breaking your promise if you make me tell."  
  
Nora-Adrienne then stepped into the argument. "Technically if you tell everyone about this then she has not broken her promise to you since she has not said a word."  
  
Orenda looked confused, but she did know she seemed to be losing her argument.  
  
"This is not fair!" Orenda huffed.  
  
"Truth or dare! Choose now!' said the globe impatiently.  
  
Orenda looked at the globe, then at the bowl, and finally at a giggling Hanna.  
  
"Alright! Ever since I can remember my mommy...er...mother used to call me..."  
  
"Sorry? I couldn't quite make that out, what was it she called you?" Hanna asked sweetly.  
  
"I said it; don't make me say it again so everyone can hear." Orenda wined.  
  
"Either say it so everyone can hear or eat one of those candies." Becky grumbled.  
  
"LILYBEE! My mother used to call me Lilybee. Is everybody happy now?"  
  
There was dead silence in the tent for what seemed like an eternity, but if truth be told it actually lasted for about twenty seconds. Soon everyone began to giggle and laugh. Hanna was on the ground rolling while occasionally pointed at her best friend.  
  
Orenda gave her a dirty look. "I will get even with you for this Hanna Abbot. I do not know how but I will pay you back for this."  
  
"I'm sure you will Lilybee!" Hanna responded.  
  
"Lilybee, oh that's just too cute! That should be what everyone should call you." Howled a hysterical Becky.  
  
Orenda was fuming, but obviously could not say anything. Holly noticed this and went over to her.  
  
"It is a lovely name, and if my mother had named me so I would gladly claim it as my own."  
  
"Yeah, you're jus saying that to humor me. It's a silly name for a silly girl."  
  
"I do not think you or your name is silly in the least, and I would be honored if you would allow me to call you Lilybee."  
  
Orenda looked up to see that Holly did indeed look serious, not only that but Hermione, Connie, Nora, and yes even Becky stood there watching her reaction.  
  
"Everybody laughed at me though, and you're still smiling at me."  
  
"Look, you are a very cute girl Orenda, and there's no denying that for a moment. It's just that name seemed so perfect for you that we couldn't help ourselves." Hermione said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Yes, it really is a neat name Lil...uh...Orenda, and I think it does suit you." Added Connie.  
  
"I am sorry for making you say your name, but I just wanted you to stop hiding it because I really think it is a cute name." Hanna also added.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, really it isn't" Becky urged.  
  
"Alright then, I suppose I'll give it a try." Lilybee finally decided.  
  
"Very well then, let's get back to the game shall we? And I think I would like to challenge Connie." Hermione said with an evil grin.  
  
"What about me? Don't I get to challenge someone now?" asked Lilybee.  
  
"Perhaps after things settle down a bit between you and Hanna." Holly replied.  
  
Lilybee simply grumbled something under her breath while eyeing Hanna, but otherwise sat back down to wait her turn. Meanwhile the globe floated over to where Connie was sitting, and she looked extremely uncomfortable in its presence.  
  
"You used to be Colin Creevey up until you held Becky's necklace and then you were transformed into the lovely girl we see here before us. Now I know for a fact that after three months time you would have become a boy once more. I also happen to know that there are only two ways for you to stay a girl permanently."  
  
"Is there going to be a question anytime soon or can I take a nap." Becky said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione gave Becky a grin. "Very well, here is my question. Why are you still a girl Connie?"  
  
Connie suddenly blushed a deep red and looked down towards the table with the dreaded candy bowl. "Dare! I choose dare!"  
  
Many of the girls gasped at the thought of Connie being the first victim of Fred and George's horrific candy treats. She grabbed what appeared to be a toffee and quickly ate it. Several minutes passed with nothing happening whatsoever.  
  
"Isn't something supposed to happen by now?" asked Nora-Adrienne.  
  
"I don't believe this! I told the truth for nothing, and I've been wanting at that candy bowl ever since I first saw it!" Lilybee complained while diving for a candy treat. Becky tried waving her off but it was too late.  
  
"Hang on! I just remembered something I overheard Fred and George said to one another the other day...hmmm...yeah, they were talking about how it would be really neat if they could delay the effects of the candy until they could see for themselves tomorrow." Becky told everyone.  
  
"Those devious little cockroaches! You realize if we keep playing this game then it will ruin everything that has been planned for tomorrow. Honestly those two only think about themselves." Hermione snorted.  
  
"Ha! Tell me about it!" Ginny added.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can always move on to telling scary stories then?" Holly offered.  
  
Most of the girls nodded in agreement to this except for Lilybee who more or less wanted to keep playing the current game.  
  
"Hey? I've taken both truth and dare and now I want to challenge someone!" argued Lilybee. "I challenge Hanna Abbot!"  
  
"Alright then, what do you want to ask me Lilybee?" asked Hanna while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ummmmm...well...what did your mother used to call you when you were little?"  
  
Hanna grinned. "Hanna Abbot."  
  
"No that's a lie! She must have given you some sort of really cute embarrassing name like mine?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not Lilybee."  
  
"Hanna Abbot is telling the truth!" Boomed the globe.  
  
Becky suddenly spoke up after the globe finished its announcement. "So who wants to begin telling the scary story then?"  
  
"I'll give it a try I suppose." Announced Nora-Adrienne who flicked her wand toward the globe. It floated to her and began to reshape itself into a lighted candle in a candle holder. While this was happening all of the lights within the tent grew dark. The only light that remained was from the candle which gave a eerie glow to Nora-Adrienne's face.  
  
Nora-Adrienne began her narration, 'Once upon a time there was a young Gryffindor wizard by the name of David Lister. He was a bit of a slacker, but always managed to get himself into the worst sort of trouble. The night that he tried to break into Professor Snape's office however would cost him far more than detention or even points from his house. You might ask why would this unmotivated student wish to do such a foolish thing?'  
  
"Yeah, that sounds pretty stupid if you ask me. I try to avoid Professor Snape whenever possible. Why one time he once tried to confiscate my camera." Connie interrupted.  
  
"I believe that Nora-Adrienne was posing a rhetorical question Connie." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry about that...please continue."  
  
Nora-Adrienne did just that. 'Lister was close to failing in potions and knew that if he failed one more test then he might as well begin to pack his things because he'd be expelled from Hogwarts. Anyway, Lister was determined to break into Snape's office and copy the answers to the test that was to be given the next day.'  
  
Suddenly the candle that floated in front of Nora-Adrienne grew much brighter, and the flame formed a face. "Your time is up!" Exclaimed the candle and began to float to whoever it decided would be the next to continue the story. It stopped right in front of Ginny  
  
Ginny began her narration. 'Well, Lister...he...ummmm...he searched and searched until he came at last to an ancient filing cabinet. He noticed that it was locked with a padlock that was shaped like the head of a goblin. Lister frowned realizing he would have to find the key that would open that icky looking thing. He was about to do just that when the padlock spoke to him.'  
  
"You do not belong here." The padlock said in a raspy metallic sort of voice.  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it? You're nothin' but a stupid lock." Lister replied sarcastically.  
  
"I suppose you're about to look for the key to open me then?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Oh, what do I know? I'M JUST A STUPID LOCK!"  
  
"Your time is up!" Announced the candle to Ginny and then circled about the tent until it arrived in front of Lilybee who appeared to be daydreaming. The light flashed brightly into her eyes and she began to blink.  
  
"What!?" Lilybee said grumpily.  
  
"It's your turn to continue the story!" exclaimed the candle.  
  
Lilybee had not paid much attention to the story that had been told so far, which would be a problem for most people. She however simply began telling the story without much regard to what came before.  
  
'Ummmmm...The boy...I guess...he was in an office looking for something when he came across a tin of biscuits and some tea on a desk. They looked quite delicious so he decided to sit down and eat and drink to his hearts content.'  
  
"What may I ask is scary about eating biscuits and drinking tea? Hanna asked while rolling her eyes.  
  
Lilybee blushed realizing just then she was supposed to be telling a scary story. She decided to try to think of a clever reply. "Well, they were evil biscuits that turned the boy into a mindless zombie slave."  
  
"Your time is up!" said the candle and floated over to Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and continued.  
  
'The evil effect of the biscuits soon wore off and Lister was back to normal. He then made his way back to the filing cabinet and to the hideous looking padlock.'  
  
"Look you rusty old gargoyle, tell me where the key is that opens you or I'll blast you to smithereens." Lister roared.  
  
"I'm a goblin, not a gargoyle, and there is no key." The padlock said resolutely.  
  
"No key? Then how does..."  
  
"I'll tell you what, if you can answer me three riddles then I shall open and you can have access to the cabinet."  
  
'Lister considered the...'  
  
"Time for another story-teller!"  
  
Hermione looked disappointed, but knew it was simply part of the game. Soon the candle floated face to face with Becky. She yawned looking rather bored, but then grinned as she looked over at Hermione for a moment.  
  
'Yeah, Lister he thought that answering a bunch of riddles was a stupid idea and told the padlock of a much better idea'  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked the padlock.  
  
"I challenge you to a game of Wizard's Chess!" exclaimed Lister.  
  
"WHAT?!" Where did the chessboard come from?" Hermione complained.  
  
"It was on Snape's desk next to the biscuits and tea." Becky said smugly.  
  
"Snape doesn't have a chessboard."  
  
"It's my time to tell the story the way I want right Holly?"  
  
"Your time..." The candle tried to say but it stopped and it's light quickly went out, but there soon was plenty of light to spare coming from Holly.  
  
"Something wicked this way comes." Holly said in an eerie voice.  
  
"Oooh, so then what happens?" asked Lilybee.  
  
"I think story-time has just ended." Becky said cautiously.  
  
"Stay her where it's safe." Holly spoke and then suddenly disaperated with a loud crackling pop. 


	6. The Panty Raid

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story  
Kim West  
  
Chapter 6: The Panty Raid.  
  
After leaving the ice-cream parlor, the boys headed for Bryon's family estate in order to make the right sort of preparations. Bryon Truffaut was a very bright wizard who knew all too well that Holly Potter could not be defeated by simple magic alone. She proved that by her little stunt with Bellatrix and on numerous occasions with Lord Voldermort. 'No, I need something special to take care of her...something that no other has tried', thought Bryon who was sifting through many books that his father owned. The other boys simply stood around the vast family library trying not to look intimidated by all of the grandeur.  
  
Bek D. Corbin casually looked over Bryon's shoulder and noticed with a bit of shock that the book was about dark magic. Bryon quickly shut the book and spun around.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Bryon with a slight sneer.  
  
"Why do we need that book? We're just going to do a panty raid; we're not out to hurt anybody ARE WE?"  
  
Bryon smiled. "Of course it is just a panty raid Corbin. I was merely trying to find an effective way to render those pretty little things helpless."  
  
Bek pressed on. "Why would we want to do that? We're just..."  
  
"Oh please, Corbin; don't start sounding like a simpleton now on me. We want to render them harmless so they will not take their wands out and start using them on us before we have a chance to pull off our raid."  
  
"That doesn't sound very fair to me."  
  
Bryon shook his head slowly. "Look, would you rather we ended up having an all out magical duel instead? Perhaps having injuries occur on both sides?"  
  
Bek looked uneasy and looked over to Edward who refused to return his stare. "I suppose that sounds alright then."  
  
"Good, now you and Edmund stay right here, while I go off to mix up some goodies for tonight. David, you and Damon keep these two gentlemen busy. Ezeras! Come with me!"  
  
The elf would have followed his master even if he had not said a word to him. "Yes, my master." Croaked his loyal servant, and they were soon off to who knows where.  
  
"Bek, I changed my mind...I don't want to do this." Complained Edward (who was getting annoyed that Bryon could not remember his name).  
  
Bek looked at his friend and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen."  
  
Elsewhere, Bryon was carefully mixing a special blend of ingredients that would have exceeded even Professor Snape's skills. There were going to eventually be two potions when everything was said and done. The first potion would become a fine white powder that would be spread along the ground. If you formed an unbroken circle around any sort of magical person or creature and set the powder aflame, then all magical power within the circle would temporarily vanish. Bryon knew this would not last long against someone like Holly, so he devised a second potion which he called "Gargoyle's Slumber". It would mimic the way a gargoyle turns to living stone when sleeping, but unlike a gargoyle the person who comes in contact with this potion will never wake up. 'Holly Potter will end up being her own monument for people to look at and admire. Oh, this is going to be too much fun!' Bryon thought as he added the last of the ingredients. He had rushed it a bit because the night was beginning to show signs of making an appearance.  
  
After completing these two tasks Bryon then created what is commonly known as portkey. It serves as a gateway between two places for large numbers of magical folk to get from place to place. You could make a portkey out of any ordinary object that happened to be lying about. The tricky thing about making one was that you need a great amount of skill in order to project the proper co-ordinates with it. One had to know more than just the basic principles of aperating because you could have wizards ending up inside brick walls, or miles from their intended location. The Ministry of Magic has taken great efforts to prevent anyone, other than qualified portkey makers, from making homemade portkeys. This did not stop Bryon from making his own though. When he finished he gathered up all of the items and was about to head back to the library.  
  
Suddenly there a an explosion that could be heard off in the distance. Bryon quickly gathered up his creations and hurried off the find the disturbance. He soon found a badly damaged wall of books in the family library. Then on the ground wrestling were David Castle and Bek D. Corbin. They each had out there wands which occasionally fired blasts of energy causing a chair to explode or a vase to shatter. Over to the side stood Damon Teal and Edward Winters. Damon had a fairly decent grip on Edward's collar, but that did not seem to matter much because his captive wasn't putting up much of a fight..  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
"These two decided they didn't want to be a part of our raid," said Damon.  
  
"Yeah, and when they tried to make a run for it, this one goes blastin' his stupid wand all over the place. Singed my hair he did!" Snarled David.  
  
"I guess I should've aimed lower Mr. Caveman!" Bek snarled back.  
  
"Enough!" Bryon said and pointed his wand straight at Bek. "Imperio!"  
  
Suddenly Bek stopped struggling and his body went limp. Also you could almost see his eye's cloud over. David, Damon, and Edward turned pale and looked over at Bryon with utter shock at what he had just done. He invoked one of the unforgivable curses upon another wizard. Anyone under this curse could be compelled to do anything against their will. Such an offense would surely mean a one way trip to Azkaban, but Bryon seemed to not care about this fact.  
  
"I had hoped it would not have come to this Corbin. I thought that perhaps you and Edgar would have become worthy additions to my team"  
  
"You...ev...evil..."  
  
Bryon smiled. "Yes, Elmo? You wish to join your friend and take part in the same fate I have in store for Him? Well, by all means! Imperio!"  
  
Now Edward was also under The Imperius Curse which meant that Damon could finally release his captive.  
  
"Alright then Eseraz, you will go fetch a cleaning crew immediately to fix the damage to the library. Make sure to tell them to keep this incident a secret or I'll peel the hide off their elfish skins myself."  
  
"Yes my master! Quite reasonable if I do say so myself master." And with that Eseraz went off on his errand.  
  
"That elf is one in a million gentlemen. I'd swear he would die for me if I but request it."  
  
"Uhmmm...you performed The Imperius Curse?"  
  
"Very good Mr. Castle! You've been paying attention!" Bryon replied.  
  
"We could get in trouble." Added Damon.  
  
"Let me remind you of something Mr. Teal. You, me, and Mr. Castle are the next generation of Death Eaters. We are above the law for we are the elite. We will dare to do things our way, and we'll show the old timers how to restore the balance of power." Bryon laughed. "What did you two think we were going to do tonight? You didn't actually believe were going to do some stupid little PANT RAID?"  
  
"Ummmm...ahhhh...."  
  
Bryon rolled his eyes. "I swear you two make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses!"  
  
At that moment Eseraz returned with several elves and quickly set them to repairing the damage. He then returned to the side of his master.  
  
"Well done, at least I have one confident being on my side. Castle! Teal! Get these two over here at ounce!" Bryon yelled while holding out the portkey for the others to touch, which in this case happened to be an ancient Samurai sword. It was the one Muggle artifact that Bryon allowed himself to possess even though he hated Muggles and Mudbloods with a passion.  
  
Soon everyone was touching the sword and soon they were swept off to The Burrows where Holly's little slumber party was taking place. The boys gathered behind a bush and watched the light of the tent go out and then a faint glow return shortly afterward.  
  
"Must be doing something lame like telling stories." Bryon said to nobody in particular, then he turned to David and Damon and handed the both a pouch full of powder. "Take these and carefully sprinkle it on the ground and form a circle around the tent. Make sure that there are no breaks in the circle, and then come back here as soon as possible. And remember; make no noise, this will only work if we take them by surprise."  
  
Bryon's two goons simply nodded and they were quickly off on their mission. Bryon then turned to Bek and Edward who were still under The Imperius Curse.  
  
"Now, listen you two, I want you to go in there and torture, abuse, and have your way with those girls in that tent. I want you to completely humiliate those girls you call your friends the most, so that when all this is over you will have that as your final memory when you are sitting in your cells in Azkaban. Ah how wonderful it will be, Bek D. Corbin and Edward Winters; you will confess to being the masterminds to this crime while I will walk away laughing at you."  
  
Edward's eyes briefly flashed when he heard his name properly pronounced, Bryon noticed and laughed. "Yes, Edward I knew your real name all along. I just never saw the need to use it until now."  
  
Both Edward and Bek wanted desperately to be free of the curse, but it was no use. They just stood there knowing full well that they would indeed follow every gruesome order that was just issued to them. They would be blamed for crimes they had no choice in committing. That was bad, but to hurt their friends in such a way. It was simply unthinkable; both boys knew in their heart that they would rather die then to harm a single hair of any of the girls in the tent in front of them.  
  
David and Damon returned having completed their assigned task. Bryon smiled at the two while handing them both masks. He motioned for them to put them on while he did them same for himself.  
  
"Alright, after I give the word you two can join Bek and Edward; just make sure that none of the girls sees your faces. If that happens..."  
  
"What will happen?" asked Damon.  
  
"Use your wands and kill them, or else I will kill you and them myself." Sneered Bryon. "Do I make myself clear gentlemen?"  
  
The two boys swallowed hard while sheepishly nodding their heads.  
  
"INTRUDERS! SHOW YOURSELVES AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!"  
  
Bryon grinned as he pointed his wand at the powered circle. "Time to start the fireworks boys. INCENDIO!"  
  
A flash of energy hit the circle ignited it, soon the white flame traveled completely around the tent, and then flame then began to glow purple. Holly quickly turned to where she heard the shout and aperated over to near the source, but as the flame glowed purple she popped back just within the circle and stood there feeling somewhat dizzy and weak. She gathered herself though and tried to cross over the circle, but was repelled backward falling on the ground.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked David.  
  
"Patience, wait until the flame has turned green." Byron answered.  
  
So they waited a few moments later when the flame did in fact turn green.  
  
"Go enjoy yourselves boys!"  
  
The boys quickly jumped the flames and were rushing over to the tent. Bek and Edward joined the other two despite their best efforts to regain control over their bodies and minds. Bryon watched them leave and then turn his attention to Holly who was now getting up. He went over to her, took out another pouch and blew the contents all over her.  
  
Holly coughed. "Wha..."  
  
That was the only thing she could mutter because she had transformed into a living statue within moments. 'The magical powder worked! Holly Potter is no more, and I was the one who did it' Bryon thought smugly. He then turned his attention to the tent which was being emptied. One by one the girls where pushed out and thrown onto the ground. They had tried to use their wands to fight off the boys, but they would no longer work. Hermione, Becky, and Nora-Adrienne had grim looking faces, they refused to give in and cry. The younger girls however were not as tough and were clearly shaken by the attack. Lilybee was curled up in a ball on the ground crying, Connie was shaking horribly and screamed if any of the boys touched her. And Hanna, well, she was frozen with fear. She did not scream, shake, or cry, but she was clearly scared beyond belief.  
  
Ginny had tears running down her face. "Bek! Edward! Why! WHY!"  
  
Those words cut deep into Bek and Edward; this was beyond torture for them to hear their friends plead with them. The trust in their eyes was gone forever. They both wanted nothing more than to turn away.  
  
"Shut your face!" yelled Bek while trying to punch Ginny in the face, but somehow he managed to barely miss. Somehow Bek's struggle against The Imperius Curse was partially successful. Ginny was relieved that she was not hit, but wondered to herself why she was spared. Bryon cursed under his breath when he saw Bek's struggle beginning to work. 'If they suspect that Corbin and Winters are being controlled, then I may have no choice but to kill them all' Bryron reasoned.  
  
Now, dear readers you would think that the tide would be beginning to turn, and you know what? You'd be right because something happened that made all of the boys take notice and become somewhat nervous. There was a rumbling noise coming from the stone statue that was now Holly, and at the same time you could actually see fine cracks appear all over the surface. Through those cracks shown a bright white light, and then pieces of the stone surface began to crumble away.  
  
Both Damon and David went over to Bryon.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked David.  
  
"Why, we run away as fast as we can. I should think that would be rather obvious at this point." Bryon snapped.  
  
And so the boys tried to make their getaway, but it was too late. They were frozen where they stood while Holly Potter freed herself of the last bit of stone. She flew high into the air.  
  
"You have shown no respect for females this night. Abusing, torturing, and humiliating used to be a way of life for you boys, but I will now change that. Know what it like is to be female and thus be given a second chance at life!"  
  
Golden spheres of light emanated from Holly's hand and slowly floated to each of the boys present, even the house elf it seemed was going to receive his own. When each made contact there was no pain. Each boy could see and feel the changes taking place with their bodies.  
  
Bryon Truffaut shrunk in height, his short brown hair became long black hair that flowed down to the waist, shoulders narrowed, waist narrowed, hips widened, hands, arms, legs, and feet became delicate and feminine. His...er...I mean her eyes turned bright green and by the time her transformation was complete she was in fact an Asian girl. She looked over to her house elf and was shocked to see he was also a female now.  
  
David Castle began his transformation with all his huge muscles vanishing, his body shrunk down to that of a child. In fact she was now helplessly lost in her own clothes which were far to big for her at this point. She struggled a bit until she fell on her rear.  
  
Damon Teal on the other hand simply looked like an average blonde haired girl that maybe lost a year or two in age, but that seemed to be the extent of it. When she finished her transformation she went over to David to help her up. 'I can't believe this, I'm really a girl now' she remarked to herself. She felt herself lucky not to become a child like David. She suppressed a sudden urge to giggle at the little girl before trying to poke her head out of the tent-like shirt.  
  
Bek D. Corbin had been first relieved that she no longer was under The Imperius Curse, but then she saw that she was no longer a boy either. It didn't seem to bother her all that much though. She kind of liked having shoulder length brown hair, she also liked the fact that she was still the same height that she was before the change. Bek had been rather short when she was a boy, and felt relieved that if she had to be a girl at least she wouldn't be a short one. There were other improvements she would notice later on like her prominent nose had become quite small and cute as a button, and her acne problem cleared up entirely giving her skin a beautiful radiance. The one thing she did not like was the fact that her breasts were small when compared to the other girls. 'Did I just say OTHER GIRLS? I haven't been a girl for five minutes and I'm already thing like one of them' thought Bek to herself.  
  
The last boy that was transformed was of course Edward Winters; his transformation was something of a surprise to say the least. When the changes were complete it was quite clear to everyone that the new girl looked exactly like Ginny Weasley. She had the same hair, same build, even the same body movements and gestures. You could put Edward and Ginny side by side and even Mrs. Weasley would not be able to tell the difference, but then again she has a rather hard time telling who is George and who is Fred. So I suppose that would be a bad example.  
  
"Now that you're nice young ladies let's talk about your future shall we? I told you that you are to receive a second chance, and I meant that. You can live out the remainder of your lives as women who will strive to be the best you can in all things that you do...or you can be tried and quite possibly convicted on several counts by The Ministry, and then you will most likely spend whatever is left of your lives in Azkaban. Who knows, you may get lucky and receive The Kiss of Death from a hungry dementor." Holly lectured while slowly walking around three newly transformed girls. She stopped walking when she saw Bek and Edward.  
  
"I am sorry that you have been transformed. I only realized you were under The Imperius Curse after I transformed you two. If I could change you back I would, but I think that is beyond my powers."  
  
Bek began to giggle. "It's ironic in a way; my parents always threaten to turn me into a girl if I didn't behave myself. They said they knew of some beach resort in America that turned bad boys of all ages into girls, and then forced them to wear bikinis. I suppose this means you beat them too it. Ha!"  
  
"My mum threatened me with some sort of medallion from Africa...Zulo somethin' I think it was called." Added David who was now making a tent out of her extremely huge shirt.  
  
"Ah, that's nothin', my parents threaten to put me into "The Nancy Drew Reformation School". They say they can turn even the hardest Wizard or Muggle into the sweetest most polite female of high society. No wearing of pants ever again, even after you graduate." Damon replied.  
  
Holly did not react to those comments; instead she focused on Edward who remained silent. "Tell what you are thinking right now."  
  
Edward looked up and smiled a gentle smile. "I'm doing fine Holly, it is funny but somehow I feel this was how it should've been for me. I actually feel more comfortable about myself the way I am than I ever was when I was a boy."  
  
Holly did smile at Edward and then turned her attention to Bryon. "Whatever you and your followers decide know this. You will be given the memories and negative trauma that have been inflicted on these girls tonight. You will relieve the pain and suffering you've caused them, but you will experience it as if it were being done to you. This is my punishment to you by the way, turning you into girls was my blessing to you."  
  
Bryon knelt down and recovered her Samurai Sword, then she unsheathed it and held it out. She had this look to her face, the kind you only see when death comes near to someone. She finished turning the blade toward her and looked like she was going to plunge it into herself when Hermione pointed her wand and yelled out.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Fortunately for Bryon her circle had faded away thus giving Hermione's wand the power it needed to perform the requested spell. The sword jumped out of her hands and dropped to where it could do no harm to anyone. Many of the girls who harmed actually looked shocked that this former boy would try to go through with such a thing.  
  
"Bryon, why would you throw your life away like that?" Holly asked.  
  
"Please let me die so that I might regain my honor." Bryon said calmly.  
  
"You never had any honor to begin with. Your life has been full of taking advantage of those who were weaker than you. Your parents taught you to hate all those who are not pureblooded Witches and Wizards." Holly paused a moment. "I have given you a sense of honor within yourself so that you may choose better between right and wrong. I have changed your culture, your gender, and even your so-called purity so that you can better learn the true value of life. You still keep all of your past memories inside you though. Every bad thing, every dishonorable thing, all of that is inside you, it is that part of you that wishes to die."  
  
"How can I live myself Holly chan?" Bryon pleaded. "Please remove all my bad memories!"  
  
"No, that is your true punishment, and you will deal with you life the way we all must; one day at a time. Besides if I took away all of your memories I'd essentially be killing you." Holly said, and then she turned her attention to those who needed some healing.  
  
"Lilybee, can you hear me?" Holly asked softly.  
  
Lilybee nodded but was still curled up in a ball. Holly then called to Connie and Hanna who also acknowledged her presence  
  
"Now listen carefully to what I am about to say to you three. I have the power to ease your pain, to remove all of the bad things that have happened to you tonight, but it is up you to tell me you want that. It would mean altering your mind perception which is not something I am comfortable with, but I am willing to do it."  
  
"I don't want my mind to be played with. They...those over there pushed us around and beat us, but it could've been a lot worse if you hadn't come to rescue us. I thank you for that, but I will survive this." Hanna said with dignity.  
  
Connie had stopped shaking and seemed a bit calmer after hearing Hanna speak. "I never realized before how much bigger and stronger boys are now to me. I've never been in this sort of situation before, but what Hanna said about it could've been worse...well...I never thought about that either." Connie sighed. "I wish to also thank you Holly for rescuing me, but I would rather keep my memories in tact. I think it might be a good idea if I learned how to protect myself just in case your not around."  
  
Holly smiled at that comment, and then she turned to Lilybee who was sitting up and paying close attention to every word spoken. "I want to learn how to protect myself. I want what happened to go away, but I don't want it removed from my mind. I know that sounds silly."  
  
"Look, how about I teach you three how to do some great defense against the dark arts spells? That way you will know how to protect yourselves the same way I did when I battled with you-know-who?"  
  
"Voldlemort?" all three girls answered.  
  
"The name doesn't seem to strike fear into people the way it used to." Hermione said smiling. "And, I think you teaching defensive spells is a grand idea. You should teach all of us."  
  
Holly blushed. "I'm not a teacher, I was..."  
  
"No, you must! You simply must! Oh, to hear you've handled yourself all of these years would be worth it." Nora-Adrienne cheered.  
  
Holly did not know what to make of this. She say that everyone was clearly excited about the possibility, 'but would I make a fool out of myself?' Holly wondered. She finally turned to Becky.  
  
"Oh, go on Holly! Just do it!" Becky cried out laughing.  
  
Well that sealed it. "I will teach all those who wish to be taught."  
  
Once again there were smiles upon the faces of her friends which made Holly Potter very glad indeed. Bryon would come to appreciate the gifts that Holly blessed her with in the course of time. David although she disliked becoming a child seemed to accept her fate rather well, and Damon also seemed fairly well adjusted all things considered. All three decided it was better to choose having a second chance rather than going to trial and wind up in Azkaban.  
  
There were still some things like whether the girls could ever forgive the former boys. Most of them now realized that Holly had indeed punished them, and knew they could no longer physically hurt any girl without seriously being hurt right back. They each tentatively agreed to give them a second chance and allowed them to take part in the slumber party. This was partly because Holly wanted to include them, but it was also partly to give these new girls a lesson in femininity they would not soon forget.  
  
There was a naming contest in which Bryon became known as Yukio, and her elf became known as Esera. Damon became Daphne Teal, and then David became Dana Castle. All of the former boys had new girlish names to go with their new bodies, except for Bek D. Corbin and Edward Winters.  
  
"No! I refuse to change my name. I like my name. It's mine. It belongs to me, and that just the way its going to be." Huffed Bek.  
  
"Lucky her name isn't Hagrid." Snorted Becky.  
  
"At the rate the student body is changing I wouldn't be surprised if we had this very same conversation with Hagrid." Hermione teased, and then turned her attention to Edward. "Well, what name shall you have then?"  
  
"Jennifer!" shouted Connie.  
  
Edward frowned. "I don't think so."  
  
"How about Edith?" Suggested Becky.  
  
Edward gave Becky a dirty look. "Not if my life depended on it!"  
  
"Jilly!"  
  
"Janey!"  
  
"Jenny!"  
  
"Wait a moment...umm...I don't know. I never had to choose a name for myself before, but I sort of liked the sound of Jilly." Edward said finally.  
  
"Yes! She picked the one I shouted out as THE BEST!" giggled Lilybee.  
  
Edward liked seeing Lilybee doing her little victory dance around the tent while giggling. It was good to know that she and the others looked like they were going to turn out alright.  
  
"Very well Lilybee, calm down. I am sure that if there are no objections from Edward to being called Jilly, then that is what we shall call her." Holly proclaimed.  
  
"I have no problems being called Jilly Winters." Jilly answered.  
  
"Jilly and Ginny....hmmm...mum sure is going to love telling you two apart then." Becky said grinning.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm keeping my name; that's all I've got to say." Bek said as she grabbed nfor some candy from a certain bowl that had been used for truth and dare. She was about to pop a couple of bon bons into her mouth when Ginny waved her off.  
  
"Don't eat those! They're bad for you!" Ginny warned.  
  
"Ginny, I know I am a girl now and girls are supposed to watch their figure, but two little pieces of candy should be fine."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "No! Fred and George made that candy and they..."  
  
"BAH! I'm not afraid of anything those two can come up with, besides what's worse than being turned into a flat chested girl?"  
  
"FINE! Go ahead and eat as much as you like! In fact empty the whole bowl while you're at it!" Ginny huffed while marching away to the other side of the tent.  
  
"What's up with her?" Asked Bek while munching on her bon bons.  
  
"I think you hurt her feelings just now." Suggested Nora-Adrienne.  
  
"Really? Huh, you would think after being turned into a girl that they would be easier to understand." Bek commented.  
  
"Bek dearie, let me remind you that the word "they" no longer applies when referring to "us" girls." Nora-Adrienne said smiling.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Don't worry you'll eventually figure out the mysteries of what being female is all about, and then you'll be driving boys crazy who will be trying to figure you out." Nora-Adrienne giggled.  
  
And so with the naming of names at a end, the girls decided to move on to the fashion show. They performed magical spell to make the panties looked like they were modeling themselves, and then They would circle around all of the girls till all of the new girls picked at least one to wear.  
  
Ginny yelled to Bek. "Well, you wanted to get yourself some panties with that stupid raid of yours. I do hope you're not too disappointed."  
  
Many of the girls erupted into laughter casing Bek to blush a deep red, but she did manage to pick some pretty satin red panties to match her complexion. She also had to pick out a nightie, a frilly little summer dress for tomorrow, stockings, shoes, and many other clothes that had to be tried on so that everyone could critique. This was also true for the others as well. They shrank Dana's clothing so she could fit into hers, and when she modeled in front of the others she looked almost like a cute little doll. While this was happening Yukio was starting to have fun despite herself. She at one point decided that her elf also needed to have clothes which made the poor creature whimper.  
  
"Nooooo! Please mistress, it is bad enough for me to become this FEMALE! But do not make me wear clothes! It would kill us!"  
  
"I wish for you to be free and happy Esera. Do you not wish for this to happen?"  
  
"But mistress...I do not want to leave you. I am happy to be by your side. I have always been there. I would be lost, and without...purpose."  
  
"But could we not remain together. Not as mistress and servant, but as friends?"  
  
Esera thought for a moment. "Friends?"  
  
"We could try?"  
  
Esera reluctantly picked out a cute white dress that had lots of frills and ruffles to it, and it even came with a bustle. Esera looked at the thing as if it were a snake ready to strike her at any moment, but accepted it from her now former mistress. When she put it one , she didn't exactly look all that pretty, but to Yukio the elf looked simply perfect. She rushed to hug Esera, and danced, and giggled, and sang a joyous song in tribute. I shall not torture you with the actual song mind you, because in point of fact Yukio was far from being a singer or a songwriter, but I can tell you many of the girls laughed and joined in on the singing as well.  
  
Yes, they would become friends; it was a tender moment that earned just a bit more respect from the rest of the girls. There still need much more to be done. There was still a great adventure that lay ahead of all of them even though they did not realize it. An adventure greater than any could imagine, but that dear readers is for another chapter. 


	7. Chalker's Paradise

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.  
  
Holly Potter  
And The  
Army of Darkness  
  
Story  
Kim West  
  
Chapter 7: Chalker's Paradise.  
  
The First part of Lucius's plan was relatively simple, and that was to get his son Draco to start dating Luna Lovegood. Why do such a strange thing you ask? Well, Luna had been invited to go to both Holly's slumber party and birthday bash, but her invitation was intercepted. What? You still do not see the plan before your eyes? Alright then, Lucius intended to replace Luna by creating a polyjuice potion and have Draco pose as her during the birthday party, and then Draco/Luna would present The Necrononmicon to Holly, and then immediately rush out before the fireworks began. Yes, a simple plan except for the fact that Draco really hated dating Luna who was in fact quite "Loony" in every sense of the word. The two would be seen everywhere together and had several dinners in which both families were brought together in order to know one another better, but that wasn't the worst part. Draco was forced by his father to ask for a lock of her hair. Needless to say he felt extremely foolish about asking, but was astonished that Luna had said yes. The hair was a necessary ingredient for the polyjuice potion to work properly otherwise the person taking it might end up as something entirely random.  
  
The second part of the plan was to make Mr. Lovegood believe that there had been a rare sighting of an "Oompa Loompa" in northern France. When Lucius mentioned this to Mr. Lovegood he became rather excited, and immediately began to make plans to travel to France in order to search for them. You see, being the head of...um...a newspaper that tended to focus on such things, he naturally wanted to learn more about the facts, or at least what he considered to be facts. The Wizard fervently believed in the unbelievable and would travel to the ends of the planet if it meant uncovering a myth. And so, Mr. Lovegood and his daughter were soon off to France while Lucius shook his head while he thought to himself, 'and I thought that Arthur Weasley was a simpleton'.  
  
And now on to the third part of the plan which was to have Draco drink the potion and deliver the book; Draco did not share in his father's enthusiasm for the plan because it meant that he would once again become AGIRL. Not only that, but he'd have to be one for several hours surrounded by several other girls. Talking, gossiping, giggling, and pretending he'd...no...SHE'D like all that stuff.  
  
"I don't want to do this father, and besides a polyjuice potion is only good for one hour. What happens when I start changing in front of everyone? I don't think they'll believe that 'Loony Lovegood' is going through hormonal problems." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
His father handed him a flask filled with polyjuice potion and a lock of hair from Luna Lovegood., then he held out a silver ring with a bright emerald stone that was made to look like a dragon's eye. It caught Draco's attention.  
  
"Use half the potion and hair now, and then put this ring on your finger. With its power you should have up to four hours before you will have to use the rest of the potion and hair. DON'T LOSE IT! Or don't bother coming back home for this is an ancient family heirloom."  
  
"Is this the one ring to rule them all?"  
  
Lucius laughed. "Don't be foolish. If it were, do you actually believe I'd be handing it TO YOU?!" Lucius paused. "No, it is not that powerful, but it does possess powers that even I am unaware of, so playing with it could be hazardous to your health."  
  
"I am not afraid." Draco answered with confidence.  
  
"Yes, that's what worries me. Now off you go and play nicely with the other girls."  
  
Alright, I suppose I should get around to how the various parents handled things when they were told that they had daughters now instead of sons. Well, Bek D. Corbin's parents were rather relieved because now they could get a refund for that trip to that beach resort which would've turned their son into a girl anyway. Bek mentally brooded 'I could've had a nice vacation in America'. The Castles also were casual about the matter and had only remarked to one another that it served their son right. Most of the parents in fact did not mind except when it came to the Truffauts, they were outraged to see their son become a Japanese Mudblood. They were even angrier by the fact that Yukio and her female elf seemed to prefer their present condition. The Truffauts thought about a lawsuit, but considering the case looked like a clear case of self-defense, they decided that they would disown their only daughter. Yukio held her head up high and went with the other girls to Holly's birthday party. She would worry about her problems tomorrow. Edward Winters (now Jilly) had no parents so there was nobody to inform, as Edward he earned a scholarship which allowed him to attend Hogwarts. Now Jilly Winters, she secretly wished this would somehow happen, but did not want anybody to know that.  
  
On to Chalker's Paradise where everyone assembled in a meeting hall, it was not as big as Hogwarts Great Hall. All of the girls were present from the slumber party, and soon Luna Lovegood joined the rest of the girl's. There were many questions that needed to be asked because it was thought that she was not coming at all.  
  
Ginny was first to ask. "Where have you been Luna?"  
  
Luna (who was really Draco) gulped nervously. "Oooooh, you know. I was helping daddy with an article for the...ummm." Draco tried to think of the name for that stupid newspaper but simply could not. Fortunately Ginny cut in with another question.  
  
"Hey, where's your wand?"  
  
"My, wand?' Oooooh, here in my pocket." Luna answered, and then thought 'I wish I didn't sound so idiotic, it must be the polyjuice potion.'  
  
"That's funny, don't you normally keep it behind your ear?" Hermione asked while floating next to Ginny.  
  
"I...ummmmm...just wanted to be different today."  
  
Becky snorted. "What's your excuse for the rest of the time then?"  
  
Luna actually looked a bit angry at Becky for a moment which did seem entirely out of character, but then she began to reply. "Are we going to talk about me all day long or are we going to celebrate Holly's birthday. I've already handed my present to some fellows here soooo I am ready to be festive."  
  
With that said many turned to socializing with the boys who have arrived (hey, girls do have their priorities I'll have you know). There was Fred and George who were pumping the girls about who had eaten their candy. This was not a good idea however because Hermione went into a tirade about how they could've have ruined things for today. While they argued Becky focused her attention on Neville who didn't seem to mind in the least. Finally there was Seamus and Dean Thomas who were in the middle of a heated discussion about Quidditch, this strangely enough annoyed Holly. First it di remind her of the fact that her "Firebolt" had been destroyed by Voldermolt, and secondly it reminded her of Victor Krum. She had wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend, but alas, he always seemed far to busy for her. It was like he suddenly became a grownup and she was still, well, a schoolgirl. Holly tried to concentrate on having fun at her party because that was the proper thing for her to do.  
  
Suddenly two huge doors to the north of the room swung open and a beautiful centaur came walking into view. She had a lovely lavender coat of fur that seemed to sparkle whenever she moved. Her hair and tail were silver in color and were done up in fancy braids. She wore diamond earrings, and had on a pink camisole which clung to her abundant bosom. When the centaur drew closer you could see a pretty smile and bright friendly eyes that were the color of the ocean.  
  
"Welcome to Chalker's Paradise where anything is possible. I am Kimberly West and I'll be your host for the day. For those who are not aware I am not really a centaur, this is just one of many forms you may choose from."  
  
"OOOOHHH! I want to be a centaur!" screamed Lilybee.  
  
"Yeah, that looks sort of fun!" Hanna agreed.  
  
"No! You can't. Centaurs are not in 'Peter Pan', they..."  
  
Kimberly interrupted Hermione. "Visitors may stick to a story themed fantasy or not depending upon your own whims. I suggest that since this is Miss Potter's fantasy that she make the final determination."  
  
Holly looked at Hermione. "Well, first let me say thanks Hermione for letting everybody know what the surprise was GOING TO BE."  
  
Hermione looked down at her shoes and appeared to be blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Holly smiled at her friend. "I do not see a problem adding a couple of centaurs into the story..."  
  
"YES!" Exclaimed Hanna and Lilybee who were now jumping up and down giggling like...well...like schoolgirls if you must know. After a bit they soon settled down for the most part, but everyone could still hear giggling only it was like tiny pixy-like giggling.  
  
Who's making that giggling?" Asked Hanna.  
  
"Oh, no! It's me!" Lilybee said while attempting to grab her breasts which were jiggling out of control. It seemed the more they jiggled the more they giggled. It was quite a sight to see this poor girl trying to calm down her bosom.  
  
Fred and George pointed and laughed. "Now that's entertainment!"  
  
Before anyone could remark about the situation Connie began to have problems with her bottom. To put it bluntly it was growing bigger and rounder than it was before. So much so that her dress no longer covered her, thus exposing her panties to the hungry eyes of the boys present. Connie tried desperately to cover herself.  
  
"I'm hideous!"  
  
"No you're not! I think your bottom is still sexy." Seamus said with a grin.  
  
"You're not helping!" Hermione scolded Seamus who took a few steps back. Hermione then focused her wand at Connie's dress. "Engorgio!"  
  
The dress soon covered Connie's bottom to the disappointment of the boys who were watching. This however, did not make things settle down. Now Bek D, Corbin was beginning to have problems.  
  
"Ouch! What's happening to me?!" Bek said while grabbing her chest. The others gathered around her and could clearly see her chest expanding. At first it was slow but then quickly began picking up steam. B-cup went to C- cup, then triple D, and on and on. They became so big that Bek was forced to bend over.  
  
"Hmmm...that's not supposed to happen." Said Fred scratching his head.  
  
George went over to Bek who was having problems standing up at all. "Tell me, did you perhaps eat more than one bon bon?"  
  
"AAAARRRGH! WHY, YES I DID!!!" Bek replied while laying on top of her breasts which continued to grow in size. The breasts were now twice the size of Bek's body and were amazingly supporting it. Someone fortunately performed a spell to make her clothing stretch and expand well beyond its limit. Bek's breasts lifted her body approximately four feet off the ground before they stopped growing. To her surprise she found that she could actually walk with them and staggered about the room. She then turned her attention on Fred and George who felt strangely nervous.  
  
Nora-Adrienne chuckled. "Look on the bright side Bek, at least you're no longer flat chested anymore."  
  
Bek gave her a dirty look and then thumped her way towards Fred and George. "I'll crush you with these...THINGS!" She bellowed rampaging like some bizarre looking elephant. Connie fell on her bottom trying to get out of the way and bounced high into the air, and then hit the floor again with her bottom and well, she just kept bouncing. This didn't stop Bek's rampage in regard to the Weasley twins one bit. Round the hall they went while Connie bounced here and there totally out of control.  
  
"Windgaurd bevosium!" Hanna shouted.  
  
Ginny snorted. "You did pass first year incantations didn't you?"  
  
Hanna blushed and was about to reply.  
  
"Never mind! Wingardium Leviosa!" Ginny shouted while pointing her wand at Connie. The spell worked properly causing Connie to float in the air. This did not stop the hysterical laughter coming from Lilybee's bosom, if anything, the pixie-like laughter intensified to the point where things became pretty painful.  
  
Kimberly West walked over to Holly Potter shaking her head. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to reschedule this for another time?"  
  
"Well, canceling the party would be a shame, but I suppose it just can't be helped." Holly said smiling.  
  
"CANCEL THE PARTY?!" screamed Becky.  
  
Ah, well that did it, everyone heard what Becky had exclaimed and stopped what they were doing. Bek stopped chasing Fred and George, and even Lilybee's bosom stopped jiggling and giggling (obviously they saw no humor to this current turn of events). All eyes were now drawn to Holly and Kimberly.  
  
"Now that things have calmed down a bit perhaps..."  
  
"Hem, hem..."  
  
Kimberly stopped talking and looked about the room. "Does someone have a cold?"  
  
"Hem, hem, who may I say is in charge here?" said a high pitched breathless girly-girl voice.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to a short squat woman wearing a bright pink cardigan. Her face, uh, well, it was like that of a toad and when she smiled you could see many sharp pointy teeth. Apparently she had wandered into the room during all of the commotion.  
  
Kimberly moved toward the bizarre looking woman. "May I help you?"  
  
The woman was startled, and looked up, and then backed away. "Who let this wild creature out? I demand that she be put with the rest of the horses!"  
  
Kimberly's eyes actually started to glow red, but she managed to remain somewhat calm. "Dear Madam, first let me say that I am not a horse. At the moment I am representing what is commonly known as a centaur, which happens to be a noble race. I say represent because I am in reality a witch who happens to be in charge of this party. So if you wish to ask any questions, please direct them at me."  
  
The woman surveyed the centaur with clear revulsion. "Why would any witch or wizard subject themselves to look like some freakish creature like you have done my dear?"  
  
Kimberly smiled. "I am surprised that a half toad like yourself would have such a prejudiced outlook on things."  
  
This remark drew laughter from those gathered around, which of course caused lilybee's bosom to continue to jiggle and giggle.  
  
The Woman ignored the laughter while narrowing her eyes. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"  
  
Kimberly smiled an even bigger smile. "Why? Don't you know who you are either?"  
  
"Inspector Umbridge! Ah, there you are!"  
  
In through the hall strode none other than Percy Weasley who was the third eldest sibling of The Weasley Clan.  
  
"Hey Percy! You come to join the party then?" Becky shouted.  
  
Percy did not respond to Becky, instead he nodded to Ginny, and Fred and George.  
  
"Mr. Percy, please begin to take notes and do keep up with me!" Mrs. Umbridge marched over to where Bek who was still riding on top of her breasts.  
  
"This is obviously an example of the cruel and unusual experiments performed on the wizarding community. Notice how uncomfortable this poor girl is resting on her...umm...you-know-what." Umbridge lectured to Percy while moving on to the still floating Connie.  
  
"What is your problem besides having a tremendous bottom?"  
  
"Don't look at it! ARRRRHHHHHHGGGG!" screamed Connie who then proceeded to cry.  
  
Umbridge nodded her head. "Another violation, this does not look too good I'm afraid."  
  
Kimberly West called out. "These guests came here this way. They haven't even been processed yet."  
  
Umbridge ignored the comment and instead went over to look at Lilybee's nearly hysterical bosom. "That must hurt after a while."  
  
"You have no idea!" replied Lilybee.  
  
"Abuse as well...hem, hem!" Umbridge paused while clearing her throat. "I think I have seen enough." She then turned to face Kimberly West for the first time. "Please tell your owner that he will be receiving the results of my inspection in two weeks time. Do you understand or shall I talk more s-l-o-w-l-y."  
  
Kimberly gritted her teeth. "I will inform my employer."  
  
"Good horsewoman." Umbridge said, and then turned to face Percy. "I believe you have family here, why don't you introduce me to them." This was not a question, but more like an informal command.  
  
Percy led Mrs. Umbridge over to his relations who stood patiently. "This is Fred, George, and that's my only sister Ginny." Percy said nervously.  
  
Becky stood there with her mouth wide open. "What about me? Aren't you going to introduce me then?"  
  
Percy looked Beck straight in the eye. "You are no relation of mine. You are even more of an embarrassment to the name Weasley than dear old dad."  
  
The whole room was deadly silent after hearing such venomous words issue forth from Percy's mouth. Becky was thunderstruck, Ginny was fuming, and the twins were each curling their fists.  
  
"I think it is best that you leave now Percy." Holly told Percy in an icy tone.  
  
"My dear child, you are in no position to be giving any adults orders." Mrs. Umbridge replied.  
  
"Oh, I believe she is Mrs. Umbridge. You see, she happens to be client at the moment. So if she wants you to leave then I will have to ask you to do just that." Kimberly informed the inspector.  
  
Umbridge's eyes flashed for a moment. "Let me assure you; that you shall regret the day we met."  
  
"No need to inform me toady, I already do. Now, leave before I might accidentally step on you with one of my hooves." Kimberly said smiling while clomping a bit too close to the inspector. "I still need to get the hang of getting around with these things."  
  
Mrs. Umbridge showed real fear in her eyes. "Get away from me you HORSE HALFBREED!"  
  
Percy managed to escort his current boss out of harms way. They soon left the same way they had entered the hall. In the far distance you could barely make out something that made everyone's blood chill.  
  
"No! I am fine! The next stop we make will be Hogwarts!"  
  
"I hate to think of Dumbledore having to talk to her for any length of time." Holly said shaking her head; she then turned her attention to Becky. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Becky was clearly seething with anger but was trying to maintain her composer. "I'm fine, I'm not going to let Percy ruin this day."  
  
Ginny hugged her big sister. "I love you sis!"  
  
"Ugh...yeah, Ginny that's sweet and all but I'm a girl now, and let's face it we are related and that sort of..."  
  
Ginny stomped her foot and shook her sister silly. "I DIDN'T MEAN LOVE IN THAT WAY!!!!"  
  
The Weasley twins began to laugh despite themselves.  
  
"Looks like Becky is beginning to finally show a bit of the prankster gene," said Fred.  
  
"I always thought it passed a generation or two myself," said George.  
  
"This is all well and good but we still have a problem with three guests that need to be treated. It is going to be a rather long process I am afraid so they may not be joining the rest of you on your adventure." Kimberly said in a calm professional manor.  
  
Holly turned to the three girls. "I suppose I could always try my healing power on them."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. The last time you tried that you absorbed the effects of what Lestrange did to the Longbottoms. I mean, do you really want to risk having all three of their problems at once?" Hermione argued.  
  
"Not to worry, Fred and I have the antidotes with us."  
  
"What?! I'm not trusting you two to give me something that might make things worse! I'd rather stomp you into the ground with these big monsters you gave me!" Bek D. Corbin shouted while thumping dangerously closer to the twins.  
  
"I'll do it! Please, these things are killing me! Make them shut up, and calm down!" Lilybee pleaded.  
  
"Me two! I don't want to look like this!" Connie called out from her sitting position on the floor. She dared not move from her spot because she was afraid she might begin to bounce once more.  
  
Bek glared at the twins, but soften her expression. "ARRHHH! I guess if the other two are willing to trust you, then I will go along with it."  
  
The Twins smiled and relied in unison. "Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see."  
  
Holly stepped up to Fred and George and gave them an icy stare. "No more pranks from either of you two. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The two boys gulped nervously, if there was anyone they really didn't want to mess with it was Holly Potter. Ever since she gained her powers she had this uncanny ability to catch them trying to play jokes on people. It was as if she could read their minds, all they could do was nod in agreement. 


	8. Never Neverland

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Holly Potter

And The

Army of Darkness

Story

Kim West

Chapter 8: Never Neverland.

The story of Peter Pan is an old fairy tale, but it is not quite clear who really wrote the story. Oh, Sir James Matthew Barrie was definitely the creator, of that there can be no doubt. The dispute centers on whether Mr. Barrie was a Muggle or whether he was secretly a wizard. The debate has been ongoing for ages, but whatever you believe, both magical folk and Muggles alike have enjoyed the magical story about "the boy who never grew up" for countless generations.

So popular is "Peter Pan" that it is one of the most requested fantasies that Chalker's Paradise provides. Never Neverland has been brought to life in a way that has never before been achieved. Indians, mermaids, and pirates! Yes, these are easy enough to conjure up, but creating pixie dust that gives one the power of flight? Well, that never really existed in the magical world before, especially pixie dust that works when you think of a happy thought. Also, transfiguring a witch or wizard into a pixie has been an ongoing research and development problem. Some of the best potion makers in the entire world have been working on providing the perfect pixie that fits the description of "Tinker Bell." You see, most pixies in reality are nothing more than pests, while they do possess magical powers; they usually end up causing a terrible mess where ever they go. Also their intelligence is considered to be far below the standards of normal witches and wizards, so a formula had to be developed to create a fake pixie; a pixie with intelligence, and one that could actually talk (well at least to Peter Pan anyway). Fortunately both pixie transfiguration and pixie dust have been perfected.

So much for explanations, now on with the adventure, over by a gnarled old tree stood a figure. She wore clothing that looked to be woven out of bright green leaves, and they shimmered whenever she moved. She wore a tunic that came down past her hips, and skin tight pants that stopped just above her ankles, and slippers that hardly touched the earthly floor. With hands on her hips and a confident smile, Holly Potter looked every bit the part of the legend that was Peter Pan (with the exception of her bosom and shapely legs of course). Holly insisted that her costume not hide the fact that she was a girl, and this inspired most of the other girls to form "The Lost Girls."

Holly surveyed the forest knowing adventure was just around the corner or rather tree if you want to be more precise. Just within her line of sight she could make out a bright light zipping to and fro avoiding tree trunks with ease. Holly smiled knowing this could be none other than Hermione playing the tiny pixie Tinker Bell. She was being chased by Nora, who looked like she was part ginger cat. On closer inspection you could see her orange and red striped fur cover her every portion of her body except for her chest which was covered in white fur. Oh and I might add she had a tail that was long and bushy which swished back and forth while her claws dug into the tree trunks that her prey flew close to. Tinker Bell (I'll refer to Hermione now as her) flew all around Peter Pan's head.

"Peter come quick!"

"What is it Tinker Bell?"

Before Tinker Bell could reply Nora Leapt down from a tree branch to land in front of Peter's feet.

"What the tasty looking morsel is trying to say is that Wendy has been captured by Captain Hook."

Tinker Bell flew toward the ginger cat girl. "I am not a tasty morsel!"

Nora took a swipe at the pixie with her catlike claws, but fortunately she flew just out of range. The catlike girl's eyes narrowed while she unconsciously licked her right fore arm.

"Enough of this cat and mouse game! We must gather 'The Lost Girls' at once, and rescue Wendy from the clutches of that vile pirate!" Peter shouted, then flew into the air, and began crowing like a rooster.

"I'm not a mouse either." Tinker Bell huffed.

Nora smiled a toothy grin. "Yeah, mice are easier to catch."

Soon there was a noise coming from some nearby bushes, and then out popped two fox girls racing toward the beckoning Peter. Each had fur covering their entire bodies, they had paw like hands, and long furry tails which swished about playfully. Even though they could stand and walk on two feet, the two preferred to run four legged through the woods. Yes, I know, you wish to know who these foxy girls are. Well, they happened to be Ginny Weasley and Jilly Winters who still looked like twins by the way.

"Hey, kitty cat!" yelled Ginny.

Nora Adrienne-Deret scrambled up a tree to avoid being mauled by the two foxes.

"She's pretty fast." Jilly commented while trying to decide if it was worth climbing the tree in order to continue the chase.

"You two stay away from me!"

Tinker Bell flew around and giggled loudly. "Not so funny when you're the one being chased is it?"

The cat girl simply hissed at the flying pixie. This might have turned out ugly, but just then, two centaurs galloped into the clearing. These two were of course Lilybee and Hanna who galloped into view. Lilybee made a cute white furry pony, and Hanna had golden brown fur to match her hair. They chased one another around the old tree while Connie was riding on Lilybee's back. She of course was part raccoon, and she pretty much looked the part except for her curly blonde hair. Oh, almost forgot to mention that Connie's camera was also zooming about taking many flash pictures.

Tinker Bell made her way to where she thought Peter Pan was. "Honestly Holly, its bad enough we have…"

Peter Pan held up her hand. "Please, the name is Peter Pan."

"Yes, be that as it may, but must we have that infernal camera in this upcoming adventure?"

"Hey! Stop insulting my baby!" Connie shouted.

Peter Pan looked at Connie who was cradling her camera in her furry arms, and then back at the fuming pixie who was staring her face to face. "This is only pretend; we are not really fighting the forces of evil here."

"But there was no camera in the story of 'Peter Pan', nor were there centaurs. You are ruining a literary masterpiece." Tinker Bell protested.

"We are trying to have fun, so the camera and the centaurs stay. Is that understood Tinker Bell?"

"Completely."

Peter Pan smiled. "Good, then gather around my Lost Girls for I have a plan to rescue Wendy!"

Meanwhile, The Jolly Roger sailed near the mouth of Mermaid's Lagoon. This was a pirate ship if there ever was one. Her Captain was none other than Becky Hook who was almost as fierce as she was lovely to look upon. She grappled with the ship's wheel with her one good hand while using her hook to cover her face in order to scan the horizon.

"A vast ye maties! Heave ho, and shiver me timbers!" Captain Hook said with excitement.

Fred and George Weasley stopped their sword play and turned to their sister with quizzical looks on their faces. Seamus and Bek D. Corbin were trying their best not to laugh because they knew just what a temper Becky had if she thought she wasn't being taken seriously.

"Speak English Becky!" Fred yelled out.

"Yeah, and who would want to shiver your timbers?" George added.

Well that did it, Seamus and Bek both fell to the ship's wooden deck and burst out laughing.

Becky's face turned red. "MR. SMEE!"

In a few moments Mr. Smee, who was Neville Longbottom, ambled up to Captain Hook. Once he was in view, Becky grabbed him.

"Mr. Smee!"

"Uhh…ye…yes Captain?" Mr. Smee replied nervously.

"Shiver me timbers if you please!" Captain Hook said and then began to passionately kiss her first mate. Seamus and Bek quickly stopped laughing to watch the two go at each other. Fred and George looked on nervously, and they began to look away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Fred called out to Wendy who was about to escape from the ship. Apparently she had managed to untie her bonds from the main mast. I should point out, for Draco Malfoy, this was not that hard of a thing to do, but for Luna Lovegood, it was quite astonishing to say the least.

Fred and George quickly recaptured Wendy and turned to face their Captain.

Hook reluctantly let go of Mr. Smee. "After this is over you are going to give your Captain some sugar baby."

Mr. Smee had a dreamy look on his face and simply nodded.

"Well, what are you seadogs doing? Don't just stand there! You! Seamus! Go set up the wooden plank so our lovely here can take a walk and meet the sharks! AAARRRRRHHH!"

"Sharks?" Wendy gulped.

"Yeah, this is the part of the story where you have to walk the plank." George replied.

"Haven't you ever read 'Peter Pan' Luna? Fred asked.

"Yes, well, I hadn't realized there would be real sharks involved in this adventure." Wendy answered as she slipped out of the boy's combined grip, and then continued her escape.

"After her! She's heading for the back end of the boat!" Bek D. Corbin yelled.

"Ship! It's called a ship! And she's headed for the stern!" Captain Hook corrected.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Bek asked scratching his head.

"Later Corbin!" George said rushing past Bek on the left.

"We'll explain later." Fred said rushing Bek on the right.

The two boys quickly cornered Wendy who was balling her fists, and looked strangely dangerous to the boys.

"Come on Luna, there's no sharks!" Fred reasoned.

"How do I know that is the truth? You two Mu…uhh…might…uhh…be tricking me." Wendy looked sort of strange for a moment. 'I almost called these morons Mudbloods! Father would kill me if I messed up now…must keep this up until Holly gets her little present.'

"They're right you know!"

"Who said that?" George asked.

Wendy turned and looked down toward the water; there she could make out three mermaids and a strange red crab that was sitting on the shoulder of one of the mermaids.

"Hello there! The name's Dana Castle, and this is Yukio and Daphne." The blonde mermaid said smiling.

"Please, not to forget, my cute little crab Esera!" The brunette added while cuddling her crab. "Isn't that right my pretty little girl?"

The little red crab looked rather annoyed. "I think I want to go back under de water!"

"Oh, don't go on about that again. I swear if you start singing the praises about ocean life I will simply scream!" Daphne Teal exclaimed, she had thought it would be fun to be a mermaid, but she soon discovered that she couldn't swim really well. In fact she was having troubles just staying a float at the moment.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ISN'T WENDY WALKING THE PLANK TO MEET HER DOOM?" Captain Hook bellowed.

"Well, you see sir, the merm…"

"SIR! I AM A MADEM, NOT A SIR! WHY I OUGHT TO KEELHAUL YOU GEORGE!"

"Umm, I'm Fred, and he's…"

"I'll keelhaul both of you if I don't see her swimming with the sharks, aaarrhhh!"

"But there aren't any sharks captain."

"What? No sharks?" Captain Hooked asked.

"Just some mermaids and a talking crab."

The captain walked over to the side of her ship and looked down to confirm this; to her chagrin she saw three mermaids waving and smiling while one of them was nuzzling a grumpy red crab. 'Lousy theme park! What's the fun of playing pirate if there aren't any sharks. Hmmm…maybe I can keelhaul Wendy. Perhaps then I'll find out just what keelhauling is, and why pirates like to threaten people with it all of the time.' Captain Hook thought to herself, and then she began to grin, which made all those around her a bit nervous.

"Begging your pardon captain."

Captain Hook focused her attention on Bek. "Come to bring me more good news?"

"Peter Pan is almost here." Bek replied casually.

"YES! Maybe now I can have some fun playing with this!" Captain Hook shouted as she brought out her sword and swung it about rather dangerously."

"What about Wendy?" Fred and George asked.

"Pan is here, nothing else matters! AAARRRRHHH!"

High above the ship flew Peter Pan; she was swiftly dancing amongst the clouds while her Lost Girls surrounded the vessel from below. Jilly and Ginny pounced onboard and ran on all fours to where Fred and George stood. The two brothers brought out their swords to do battle with the fox girls, but that was easier said than done. They rushed about dodging the swords with ease while occasionally nipping and biting the two pirate pranksters.

While this was happening Lilybee and Hanna thundered onto the wooden deck and proceeded to search for Wendy. They were followed by Nora, Connie, and Tinker Bell.

"What a cute looking ginger cat. I must make you my pet when this is all over." Bek D. Corbin said grinning.

The cat girl grinned back. "What makes you think you'll be able to tame me then?"

And the two squared off on one another, Bek with her sword and Nora Adrienne with her sharp claws. It might have been a battle for the ages except that Connie's camera was zooming all about taking a multitude of pictures and blinding everybody on board with its flashes. Even Tinker Bell had to find a safe place to land because she was so blinded by the light.

"Connie! Shut that bloody thing off before I keelhaul it!" Captain Hook threatened.

The camera shuddered a moment, and then it actually stopped taking pictures. It flew into the protective arms of its mistress. Connie gave everyone a defiant look and then went back to cuddling her baby.

"Keelhauling cameras now Captain Codfish? I wonder if you even know what the word means." Peter Pan taunted as she descended down to meet her arch nemesis.

"I do so know what keelhauling means…its when…that is to say…" Captain Hook stammered.

"Ha! You don't know do you?" Peter accused.

"If you spent more time studying you would know precisely what the word means." Tinker Bell added smugly.

"Awwh, come on Hermione…"

"Please, the name is Tinker Bell."

Rather than continue to argue with the pixie Captain Hook turned her attention to Peter instead. "Prepare yourself for battle!"

Hook's sword sliced the air quite nicely, but it did not strike its target. Peter Pan simply floated out of range of the blade, and then swooped up and over the pirate. Hook quickly turned and tried to strike again, while she missed the elusive Pan, she did manage to sink her blade into the mizen-mast of the ship. Peter flew down next to Hook while she tried in vain to free her trapped sword.

"You want to take a break then or shall I stab your posterior with my blade?" Peter said with a smirk.

Hook gave one more mighty pull on her sword, and it was released from its wooden prison. The effort of pulling the sword however was so great that it caused Hook to stumble backwards and fall on her rear. "ARRRHHH!" Hook swung her sword once more while sitting on the deck of her ship, but once again Peter Pan floated out of range.

"Stop that blasted flying around! It's not fair I tell you! Why things would be different if it were an even playing field."

Peter Pan smiled. "You wish for an even playing field Captain Codfish?"

Hook's face became red. "Yeah, and stop calling me a codfish while you're at it!"

Peter flew up into the air, and then bowed to Hook. "I will gladly acquiesce to your demands."

Tinker Bell flew up to Peter. "I am impressed; clearly you have been studying while others have been loafing around all summer."

"Hey! More fighting and less talking!"

Peter ignored Hook and turned her attention to Tinker Bell. "Well Tink, you heard the captain, think you're up to a bit of dusting?"

"Positively!"

"Then commence with operation pirate dunk!"

Hook's eyes widened. "Wait! Operation what?"

Peter laughed. "You'll see my fine captain."

And so Tinker Bell flew around the wooden haul of The Jolly Roger, faster and faster she sped while depositing her pixie dust. After a few moments the ship began to lift up and out of the water.

"Lost Girls! Take flight and follow me!" Peter called out as she flew to the top of the masts of the ship. Jilly, Ginny, Connie, Lillybee, and Nora quickly joined Peter, but Hanna was having a bit of trouble trying to get Wendy to cooperate.

"I am not going to climb onto your back! And I'm not going to break my neck for this stupid adventure!" Wendy yelled while stamping her foot.

"Very well, take the plunge along with the pirates for all I care then." Hanna replied, and then jumped into the air to join up with the rest of The Lost Girls. 'I've never seen Luna act like such a royal pain before' Hanna thought to herself.

The ship continued to rise into the air, five feet, ten feet, and then twenty feet. At this point Peter signaled to begin the next phase of her plan. Each of the girls tugged and pulled on the masts of the ship, and it began to tip on it's side. The pirates on the ship began to grab onto anything in order to prevent themselves from falling into the water.

"This isn't fair! This doesn't happen in the book!" Hook turned to her twin brothers. "It doesn't right?"

"Are you familiar with the term checkmate dear sister?" Fred asked.

"Checkmate?"

"In other words were all washed up as pirates." George replied, and then the twins let go of the ship and dove into the water. When they surfaced they began socializing with the three mermaids, or should I say flirting with them.

"Well fine! Abandon your captain in her hour of need!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Bek D. Corbin yelled while doing a doing a somersault into the water. She was quickly followed by Seamus who managed a Belly Flop, and then there was Wendy who promptly fell into the water screaming bloody murder as she did so.

"Mr. Smee!"

"Ahhhh!"

Mr. Smee made the mistake of trying to salute his captain while simultaneously trying to hang onto some rope. The result was that he lost his grip, and was falling head first toward the railing of the ship. Becky Weasley (no longer playing Captain Hook) swung into action immediately and grabbed onto Neville. She only had one hand at this point so she let go of the rope while crashing into Neville. The deflection was just enough that they both avoided the rail and fell into the water safely. When the two surfaced they were greeted to applause all around. Soon everybody dove into the water to play many games, and so ends this chapter.


	9. The Necronomicon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Holly Potter

And The

Army of Darkness

Story

Kim West

Chapter 9: The Necronomicon

Preparations have been made for tables and on those tables were pastries, pudding, ham, turkey, and so very much more there laden out for guests to consume to their hearts content. The setting was to be outdoors with a giant oak tree overlooking the festivities. With the soft rolling clouds above, it was truly picturesque.

Many wizards and witches have already shown up to be present at this stage of the party. Most formed their own little groups like the Grangers, Creeveys, and Weasleys. This particular group mostly talked about the upcoming school year. Because the Creeveys and Grangers were not of magical blood, special permission had to be granted to allow the parents to intermingle with the witches and wizards attending this function. Others such as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape were discussing things amongst themselves, things that had very little to do with the party at hand. Hermione (still in pixie form) had stumbled upon this most interesting conversation.

"I tell you Albus that Dolores Umbridge is up to no good. I didn't like the way she was insinuating everybody at Hogwarts was a criminal, and had something to hide from her."

Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "I am afraid that things will get much worse before they get any better Minerva. There is a storm on the horizon that may destroy everything that we hold dear."

Snape's eyes flashed. "It's not just the Ministry that we have to worry about," Snape the put out his arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his 'Mark of Death' (tattoo) had changed greatly. It was now glowing bright pink, and looked like a crescent moon. The others looked at the disturbing site.

Hagrid shuffled his feet and stroked his beard. "That can't be good news, but what does it mean?"

Snape covered his arm once more and shook his head. "I have no idea, but I keep getting these strange visions in my head."

"So what are these visions about Severus?" McGonagall asked.

Snape's face bushed red. "NO! Uh…I mean…I'd rather not go into the details."

Dumbledore faced the potions master and looked him straight in eyes. "Tell us what you've seen my friend."

Snape's lip quivered. "No. You'll just laugh."

McGonagall crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We're all adults here Severus. Tell us what you saw."

Snape drew a long breath. "Well, I was seeing myself in these visions along with others who follow 'You-Know-Who.' And I…they…the followers as well, were dressed up like girls. It was not just dressing up though, we were…"

Hermione couldn't quite catch the rest of this conversation because she was starting to have some problems. To be precise, her potion to make her a pixie was wearing off. She was growing bigger, and bigger, and more noticeable. She had to fly away or else land on top of one of the professors talking. She felt sure she would have a hard time trying to explain why she was eavesdropping on a private conversation, so she flew a few yards to a local bush, and unceremoniously plopped to the ground. 'Voldemort's back! Or something worse, I have to tell Holly about this' Hermione thought while she made her way back to the party.

Holly was sitting on a chair that looked like a thrown, and felt a bit ridiculous to be receiving the amount of attention she was getting. One by one wizards and witches bestowed gifts for her. Becky had given her a pair of new gloves for playing Quidditch, Mrs. Weasley made a new sweater, and then came the gift from the Longbottoms. Yes, Neville, his grandmother, and his mother and father all walked up to Holly who immediately stood up and curtsied.

The grandmother spoke while regarding Holly. "Rise child; let me see the face of the one who has given my family renewed life and joy."

Holly stood up and face the elderly woman wearing green robes and a rather large hat with a vulture sitting atop it. The woman had a power and presence to her that could not be denied. At that moment however she smiled upon Holly, and there were tears flowing down her cheeks. She held out her hand and touch Holly's cheek.

"So young, you would do your parents proud my dear." Grandmother turned aside to allow Frank and Alice to have their say. They both looked frail, but also seemed to be on the mend. Frank had on a nice dress shirt, bow tie, brown vest, and brown slacks. In fact he looked rather respectable by upper class Muggle standards. Alice wore a silver dress that captured her grace beautifully.

Alice Longbottom shook her head. "I see so much of your mother Lily in you."

Frank laughed. "And from what Neville has told us, you have much of your father in you as well."

Holly blushed. "I thank you for your kind words, and I am honored that you would want to attend my party."

The Grandmother now laughed. "Nonsense! You've restored our family, and that is something we will now acknowledge. Neville! Bring the gift!"

Neville had been hiding this entire time, but now stepped forward with a long narrow shape object wrapped in brown paper. The shape seemed awfully familiar to Holly, but she wanted to act surprised just the same. When she did open the package she did not have to act, she along with everybody else was surprised.

Holly gazed upon the racing broom in her hands. "This can't be!"

Neville nodded. "Yeah Holly, it's exactly what you think it is. It's a 'limited edition Thunderbird GRX;' there's only ten like it in the Wizarding world."

Holly's jaw dropped (well not literally cause that would be a medical emergency). "How? It's so rare?" Holly shook her head. "I can't take this, it's too expensive. It's too…"

Alice took Holly's hands and held them closely with her own. "It's yours Holly Potter. Let us give you this present as our way of thanking you."

Holly knew that this broom was only given to the absolute elite players. Having money to buy such a broom usually wasn't enough; you had to have extremely good connections. She thought about Neville's Grandmother just then, 'was it possible she wielded that much influence?' She looked over to her while she considered the possibility, and she smiled back at her as if she could read Holly's thoughts.

"Neville said you needed a new one, and I figured you might as well fly the best. Besides, what good is having friends in high places if you can't ask for a wee favor now and then?"

Holly laughed. "This qualifies for more than just a wee favor, but I will gladly accept this magnificent broom. I will fly it with pride this year at Hogwarts."

"See that you do my dear, Neville tells us that you are an excellent Seeker and I expect you to help Gryffindor win the house cup."

Neville's face turned red. "Gran!"

"What? I am just showing support for Gryffindor."

And so, the Longbottoms made way for others to present gifts. Nora was up next, and gave her gift which looked liked a simple velvet bag.

Holly held it up trying to figure out what to say. "A bag, it's, umm, nice."

Nora giggled. "It's a bottomless purse silly, here let me show you." She opened up the purse, then took Holly's brand new broom, and stuffed it inside before Holly had a chance to protest. The Thunderbolt was much longer than the purse, but it still fit quite nicely. In fact you could not even tell it was inside the purse at all.

Holly looked inside the purse, but nothing was there. "I should've liked to have flown it at least once before you did that."

Nora giggled once more. "Your thunder thingy is still inside the purse. Just think about the object you desire, and then put your hand in the purse without looking."

Holly did just that, and actually felt the top portion of the broomstick. "Amazing, this will come in quite handy for storing my broom when it's not in use."

"Yes, I figured as much, but you can put much more inside the purse than just your broom. You can put all of your books, your cauldron, wand, and anything else you think you might need inside of it. The purse will still look like it is empty, not only that, but none of the contents will be damaged or crushed inside of it. Of course, if you damage the purse itself, then you might have to replace whatever was inside of it at the time. Those items may not come back or they might be damaged if they do return."

Holly took in the information while tying the purse inside of her cloak. Nora walked off so that another person may give their gift. Luna Lovegood approached with a book in her hands. This seemed innocent enough, but little did anybody realize that this was not Luna, and that book was not really a present. If most of you reading this have been paying attention, Luna was really Draco Malfoy in disguise, who is supposed to be setting up a deadly trap for Holly. Hence the book, ah but I do not wish to rehash too much. Let us watch the event unfold.

Luna handed Holly the ancient book. "This has been in my family for generations."

Holly felt something odd about the book, but did not really think much about it. "Thank you Luna, what is it about I wonder?"

Holly opened up the book before Luna had a chance to say anything. A flash of energy came forth from the pages. Holly was then sent hurtling high into the air. She felt a force grab her around the waist; it was pulling her back towards the book which landed on a nearby table. It looked like it had become a portal to another place, a swirling white gaping hole that led to who know where. Instinctively Holly used her magic to stop herself from being swallowed by the hole. This however was a momentary victory because whatever had a hold of her was now grabbing others.

"Ah, get off of me!" Yelled Luna while joining Holly up in the air. Holly prevented her from being sucked into the hole. She could possibly maintain this for a while, but now Lilybee, Becky, Ginny, and Connie were trapped. The strain to keep everyone safe was increasing.

Hermione rushed forward and yelled. "IMMOBULUS!"

The only result of this action was that everyone in the air froze, with the exception of Holly. This was fortunate because she was the only one from preventing all of the girls from disappearing into the book. Hermione tried to think of another spell, but she too had been grabbed. More girls were being captured, Bek, Dana, Jilly, Daphne, and Nora. No boys were taken, no men or women, just girls.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and many other drew their wands firing at the book, but the effort proved useless. The book simply continued to grab young girls. Yukio and her elf Esera were next, the book didn't really care about the elf, but Yukio refuse to let go, she had hugged the elf so tightly that taking both seemed to be the only way. By now, Holly was near exhaustion; she had used up every bit of her power just to keep the book at bay. She saw many of the girls crying, struggling to free themselves.

"LET THEM CHIDREN ALONE YOU FOUL BOOK!" Roared Hagrid.

"No Hagrid! Stop!" Yelled Dumbledore, but it was too late. The giant charged forth and swung his mighty fists into the book. When he struck there was a brilliant flash of light all about. You could make out the silhouette of a giant tentacle creature that was apparently part of the book. Each of its tentacles was holding a girl, and its mouth appeared to be the white hole that wanted to devour the girls. This was not the terrifying part of this event. No, not by a long shot, you see, when Hagrid struck the book he vanished without a trace. Only the sound of his fearsome roar could be heard ringing in the nearby hills.

Holly cried out. "Hagrid! NOOOoooo…" At that moment she felt all her remaining power drained away. There was no fight left; she and the other girls were quickly sucked into the portal. There was light, wind, and screaming of girls plummeting through a vast funnel.

Hermione yell out to the others. "Grab on to each other!" She took hold of Connie's hand, and in turn Nora, Yukio, and Esera clung to each other forming one group. Becky, Bek, Lilybee, Dana, and Daphne formed a second group. The third group consisted of Holly (who was barely conscious), Ginny, Jilly, and Luna. Fierce winds split the three groups farther away from one another until nothing was left but the relentless wind and bright light.


	10. Trapped

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Holly Potter

And The

Army of Darkness

Story

Kim West

Chapter 10: Trapped

Light as bright as the sun, heat that would roast a dragon, and wind powerful enough to shake the pillars of the thirteen kingdoms. This is what the girls faced when each of them entered the book of the dead. The Necronomicon has many untold powers, but the ones that are known make it an evil power that has no equal. It has the power to topple rulers and destroy civilizations. Such power has made the book a rare and valuable treasure, but it has remained relatively hidden for many centuries. That is all that I can say for now about this terrible book, for the time being that is.

For Holly Potter the book meant a cruel end for her friend Hagrid, and it now appeared, it would claim herself and the rest of her friends. She was barely conscious from avoiding the vortex the swallowed everything around it. Ginny, Jilly, and Luna held on firmly to each other and to her.

"We're going to DIE!" Yelled Luna.

"Stop struggling! You're only making things worse!" Ginny replied.

Luna's eyes widened. "Worse? WE'RE GOING TO DIE! HOW MUCH WORSE IS THAT?"

Jilly was about to say something when something strange happened to Luna. She started growing in height, her hair receded back in her head, arms became stronger, legs more muscular, and face distorted for a moment. Luna was no longer Luna, but Draco Malfoy in Luna's dress.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. You venomous snake! This is all your fault!"

Malfoy sneered. "This is Potter's fault! If she hadn't opened that book so soon, then I wouldn't be here!"

"Always thinking about yourself, nobody else matters," spat Jilly.

Ginny lunged for Malfoy, attacking him with the ferocity of a tigress. Hitting, biting, kicking and scratching him. This surprised Malfoy, but soon started throwing some punches of his own. One landed squarely on Ginny's nose causing her to cry out in pain. Malfoy punched her hard in the stomach and she was thrown away from the group along with Jilly who had been hanging on to Ginny at the time. That left Malfoy holding Holly. I cannot say why he held on to her. I doubt if he even knew why.

Malfoy looked about, wondering how long the fall had gone on, and when it would end. He knew that they were traveling back in time. 'Father's plan was working. Soon Potter would trouble nobody. With any luck this fall will kill her…ummm…Hold on, if the fall…kills her… then it might…' Malfoy didn't want to finish that thought. 'Alright, if we survive, then how do I get back to my time, perhaps if I had that book…YES! That's it! It has to be back here in time, but where to find it?'

Hot air and blinding white light gave way to cold air and blue sky. They were now past the vortex and now heading dangerously fast toward what looked like a forest. The two fell past trees, crashed through branches. Malfoy braced himself with a cushion spell and landed without too much harm, but for Holly it was a different matter. She looked like her arm was broken, blood flowed freely from the side of her mouth, and her skin was pale blue.

Malfoy stood up watching her with disinterest. He needed a plan to get back. 'Where would the book be in this time period? Who would know where it is? WHO?' then it struck him. He did know someone, a very bright someone. 'Granger! She would know where to find the book. ARRRH! I have to rely on that filthy mudblood to save me?' Yes Malfoy knew it had to be so.

Holly moaned quietly causing Malfoy to jump at the sound. He relaxed when he realized the source.

"You're still alive Potter? Perhaps I should put you out of your misery and hit you over the head with a rock."

Malfoy was about to make good on his threat when he had a thought. 'I still have some polyjuice…what if I take it using some of Potter's hair. Then when I change I can trick Granger.' Malfoy grinned, he would become Potter's twin for at least four hours (thanks to the help of his father's ring). He only hoped that Potter wouldn't die before that because the polyjiuce would stop working. The instant Potter died would be the same instant the potion's magic would fade.

Malfoy knelt to gather some hair, and then mixed it with the remaining portion of the potion. He then swallowed the potion and waited for the painful transformation to take place. It came but it was much stronger than he expected. Agonizing pain swept throughout his body creating changes. Wider hips, slender arms, longer brown hair, face, hands, legs all changed into an exact copy of Holly Potter. It did not end with the physical change though; it went much further this time. Malfoy's ring burned into her flesh, it then merged with the skin until it no longer looked like a ring, but rather, it was more like a tattoo. Draco's body then glowed crimson red as she shrieked. While ythe screaming continued, an image slowly formed next to her. It became a ghostly green Holly Potter.

Malfoy finally noticed the doppelganger. "Potter? Is that you?"

The ghostly image cocked its head. "Potter? No mistress. I am Lembas! YES! Here to help you I am!"

"Help me? You? How?"

"Necronomicon…you seek the Book of the Dead."

Malfoy's eye's widened. "You know about the book and where it can be found?"

Lembas cackled, "Take you to it I will, but first you must kill her." Lembas pointed a finger toward Holly. Malfoy nodded, but hesitated.

"If I kill her now, then the polyjuice will stop working."

Again Lembas laughed, "Your potion will ever wear off. You mixed one too many magics this time." The ghostly image then did a little dance around the unconscious Holly. "This one has been given great power. Power you now possess. That power has awakened the ring that has merged with you and has summoned me. Kill this one now while she is still weak, and then live like a goddess."

Malfoy grinned from ear to ear until she realized Lembas said Goddess not God.

"What? I've got to stay a GIRL? Can't I just use my power to change back?"

Lembas shook her head. "No! The same power that binds the High Priestess in her current form now binds you to yours, but unlike her, you can wreak havoc and destruction without fear of loosing your powers."

Malfoy considered this. "Hmmm…that's all well and fine. I suppose I can live with the fact I'm going to stay a girl, but do I have to look like Potter for all eternity?"

"When Mistress has the Necronimicon, then she can stop looking like her enemy."

"Good! That is a relief. I wouldn't want to be reminded of Potter after I dispose of her once and for all."

"Help!"

"Keep Running Ginny!"

Malfoy turned to see Jilly and Ginny run into the clearing. They spotted her and then noticed Holly on the ground.

Ginny roared. "What have you done Malfoy?"

Before she could answer though, three large ugly giants came crashing through the trees.

Jilly edged over to Ginny. "We don't have time for this."

Malfoy grinned. "Your friend is right weasel brat."

Lembas floated next to Malfoy and whispered, "Make the giants angry, and they'll kill all three for you."

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, excellent suggestion Lembas."

"Who's Malfoy talking to?" Asked Jilly.

"Probably gone off the deep end," replied Ginny.

Malfoy soared high into the air, and then concentrated her attention on all of the surrounding trees and boulders. A moment later there were dozens of uprooted trees flying through the air, and huge boulders soon followed. It all came crashing down around the the girls and the confused giants. It sort of formed a makeshift arena.

Malfoy then shouted to the giants. "You! Big ugly brutes!"

The Giants were still confused about how all of the trees and boulders had crashed all around them. When they heard Malfoy shout to them they each looked up at her floating in the air.

"These three witches have just trapped you!"

The giants roared. "No! UGHHHHHRRR!

Malfoy smiled. "Yes! Look! Even now they prepare to attack you with their magic!"

"MAGIK! AAAARRRR!"

Ginny was fuming. "You little snake!" She wanted to continue her tirade, but felt compelled to stop. She then felt herself forced to lift up her wand and point it at the giants.

Jilly looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

Ginny cried out, "I can't help myself!"

A burst of energy shot out of her wand and stuck one of the giants in the chest. He staggered back a couple of steps and then roared with anger. Then Jilly was forced to fire her wand which also struck a giant.

"See! They want to kill you!" Malfoy suggested.

"AAARRR! Kill itches!"

"Hate Magik!

"Stomp! Crush! Pound!"

Malfoy gloated with glee. "Well, glad to hear it. I'd love to stay and watch, but I have a book to catch up on."

Malfoy soon flew out of sight, while the giants came bounding toward the frightened girls. All seemed lost until a flash of bright light burst forth, and then came a howling yell. Everyone stopped to see what the source of the noice was. An image soon formed out of the brilliant light, a familiar, big, hairy image.

"Hagrid!" shouted Jilly.

"I don't believe it!" Ginny screamed with joy.

The light faded away leaving a badly singed Hagrid in its wake. The giants momentarily forgot their rampage and began to investigate this strange new visitor.

"Giant?" One giant asked.

"No! Too small!" said another who shook his massive head

"Big! Bigger than those!" Argued the third one.

Hagrid shook his head in an attempt to clear his senses. He spotted the girls and then the giants.

"Hey now! What's this all about then?"

"Itches attack us!"

"We stomp!"

"Yaaww! And Crush!"

Hagrid held out his arms. "Woah! Attack you? Naw! I know these girls! They wouldn't harm a flea."

"Flaaawee?"

"We giants!"

"Itches attack us!'

"We stomp now!"

"We stomp you!"

"Hold! You and your friends will do n harm to these people."

All turned to see a short stout woman with short curly blonde hair. She had a plump friendly sort of face, but at the moment, it looked rather stern.

The largest of the three giants seemed to recognize her. "But Hegga, itches attack giants."

The woman faced Ginny and Jilly. "Is this true?"

Ginny spoke first. "A boy, Malfoy, he made us use our wands."

Hagrid growled, "I'll hunt him down."

Jilly chimed in, "Ummm…that's probably not a good idea right now."

Between the two girls they explained what had happened. Hagrid shook his head, the woman listened intently, and the giant looked like they were on the verge of falling asleep, but then the biggest of the three roared.

"Hungry! Food!"

The woman looked up at this distraction. "Go then and find some food."

"Itches…uhhh….they…."

"Will be taken care of, now go find food." The woman urged.

The overwhelming drive to fill their stomachs soon outweighed their desire to attack the witches. So they promptly crashed through the wall of tress and stone so they could begin feasting on whatever unlucky beast might come upon.

The woman spoke as soon as the noise and dust settled. "Well, it appears you've had quite an adventure. Please join me at my cottage for some rest and a bit of food. Once there, we can have a better look at the poor dear on the ground."

"I'll carry her over!" Hagrid boomed.

"I'm…feeling better." Holly said weakly as she managed to sit up. It took her a moment to realize that her friend was still very much alive. "Hagrid? You're alive!"

"Yeah, it's me, but there's no arguing with you. I'm carrying you and that's final."

Holly had tears in her eyes. "Yes sir." She was too happy to argue with the half giant, and so, he lifted her up gently into his arms.

The woman walked over to the two of then and quickly examined Holly. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Who are you?" asked Holly.

The woman laughed. "Oh please forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Helga Hufflepuff, at your service."

Hagrid smiled, "No really, who are you?"


	11. The Mosh Pit Devil

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Holly Potter

And The

Army of Darkness

Story

Kim West

Chapter 11: The Mosh Pit Devil

Becky Weasley rubbed her soar bottom while the other girls did likewise. Lilybee tried in vain to remove various twigs and leaves from her hair. Dana Castle needed help getting out of a ditch because she was simply too little to manage on her own. Daphne and Bek helped their friend out, but were smirking while doing so.

"You used to be so much bigger than me, but now look at you." Daphne teased.

"Aww common Teal. Stop it. You'll make widdle Dana cry," Bek said giggling.

Dana gave them both a sour look. "Laugh all you want, but I'm going to be big again."

"Yeah, I'd say in about five or six years." Bek said laughing out loud.

"Alright! That's enough teasing!" Becky shouted while searching the horizon, and then asked, "Does anybody know where we are?"

For the first time since they had fallen out of the sky the girls realized that nothing looked remotely familiar.

"Ummm…we're not in Chalker's Paradise anymore?" Lilybee asked nervously.

"Well, I don't see any sign of Holly's Party, that's for sure." Bek replied.

"Do you think the others made it through alright?" Daphne asked looking worried.

"Who knows? If we made it, then it is possible that the others did as well." Becky said with more certainty than she felt.

"We should look for them. They might need help," urged Bek.

"No, no, no! Mother always told me never to go walking about if I was lost." Lilybee blurted out.

"Yeah, well your mother thinks you're still five years old like Dana over there." Bek snickered.

"Take that back! I'm not a baby like Dana!" Lilybee screamed while rushing toward Bek.

"Hey! You two are gonna pay for that!" Yelled Dana.

Soon the three girls were rolling around in the dirt fighting one another. Daphne and Becky just stood there watching.

"You know, there was a time when Castle could take on full grown Muggle men, but now look at her." Daphne said shaking her head.

"I..ugh…heard….ahhh…that…ouch….Teal!"

"I bet that Bek can take them both." Becky replied casually.

"You're on Weasley." Daphne said as they shook hands.

"Hold! Evil spawn of sorcery and witchcraft!"

The girls soon found themselves surrounded many men holding broadswords in their general direction. A few of them were even on horseback pointing rather dangerous lances at them as well.

Daphne stood next to Becky. "I guess this means I win the bet."

Becky's eyes widened. "That's not bloody fair! How was I supposed to know some crazy nutters with swords would come along and…"

"Insolent trollop witch of a sea hag! Ye and thy coven shall join the fate of your evil kin!" Shouted a huge man with a walrus mustache, he then turned to some of his men. "Bind and shackle the lot of them."

The men did as they were told and soon they joined the forced march of twenty young men to the nearest township. One of the fellow prisoners, a tall boy with long blond hair, sidled up next to Becky. "So, did Ravenclaw send you to come rescue us then?"

Becky looked confused. "Are you from Hogwarts?"

Now the blond boy looked confused. "Hogwarts? What are your talking about?"

Becky shook her head. "Look, you mentioned Ravenclaw, not me. I'm Gryffindor, but even so…"

A short stocky lad broke into the conversation just then. "Godrick has no daughters that I know of, and you're far too young to be his wife."

Becky's eyes bugged out. "WIFE! Who the bloody hell said anything about me being somebody's wife?"

"Quiet! Venomous viper vixen that slithers and slinks to the tune of your evil demon master!" Shouted a man on horseback.

Becky fell silent pondering what had just occurred. 'Why should that boy assume I was the wife of…who did he say? Godfred? Who's he? It so strange, people dressed like knights ridding horses, nothing looking slightly familiar, and where's Holly and Hermione? They'd figure a way out of this mess.'

The march lasted a little over an hour. They entered a village of angry looking peasants. There was one old woman who rambled up to Daphne and spat on her face.

"Hey!" Yelled Daphne. She struggled a moment trying to get at the woman, but the shackles prevented her from doing any harm.

"Kill the evil ones!" many of the villagers cried out in a zombie like chant.

The prisoners were led to a sinister looking dark pit. A wooden plank hung over the mouth of the uninviting pit. A wooden sin with crude lettering said, "Beware! Enter The Mosh Pit at ye own peril!"

Lilybee tried to peer through the forest of bodies to get a better look. "What's the plank for?"

All of the girls, most of the fellows who were shackled, and even some of the captures looked at Lilybee when she asked that question. This made her blush with embarrassment, and finally said, "What? Why is everybody looking at me?"

A man with a whip came forward to lash out at her. Lilybee fell to the ground after the whip grazed her on the arm.

"Pick on someone your own size walrus face!" Becky shouted, surprising everyone.

The man obviously did not think this was a compliment and grabbed Becky's arm. He then dragged her closer to the pit while she kicked and screamed.

"A fiery demon ye be, but the Mosh Pit Devil will take care of that in short order!"

"Let go of me!"

"As ye wish lass!"

The man flung Becky onto to the wooden plank. She tried to regain her balance while the crowd jeered and mocked her. Someone in the crowd threw a potato at Becky's backside, and in she fell. Fortunately for her there was enough water to cushion her fall, so she hadn't broken any bones.

"Hisssssssssssssssss."

Becky gulped, "What was that?"

"Thhhhaaaaat wooould beeeee meeeeeeeeee!"

Becky soon found out that she was not alone in the pit. She saw a dark shape crawling on the wall of the pit. It had four spindly arms and four thick black spider-like legs. It had a big round abdomen, and it horrid face possessed two enormous blood red eyes with no pupils. Its mouth dripped viscous fluid, and it had razor sharp teeth that resembled hundreds of tiny daggers made of volcanic glass. It cocked its long narrow head and hissed, "You shall die! You will never obtain the Necronomicon!"

Becky blinked, and then screamed, "Spider! Why does it always have to be spiders!"

"I am not a spider! I am the feared Mosh Pit Devil! Address me proper or else," said the Devil.

"Or else?" asked Becky who jumped out of the way of its snapping pincer claws. "Or else what? You're going to…I dunno…EAT ME!"

"Ha! You've got a point tasty one! Call me what you like then."

"Oh thanks loads! For a moment I was worried I'd upset your stomach!"

The banter continued for some time while poor Becky eluded the leaping and lunging monster. The Devil was only playing with its food, it wanted to wear down its prey, and then listen for the pleas of mercy. That is what the Mosh Pit Devil loved the most, it was the equivalent to icing on a cake I suppose.

While this was happening you'd think something should have happened that would save the day. Well, what happened next was a matter of pure dumb luck. You see, when the girls were captured the men made certain to confiscate their wands. That is except for Dana Castle's wand. They mistakenly thought she was merely a small child who had no real powers, and that her wand was nothing more than a toy. So little a threat was she, that they hadn't even bothered to shackle her. Strangely enough, Dana felt a bit insulted by this treatment.

She was idly waving her wand around when she pointed it at Bek and said, "Alohomora."

To her surprise the shackles opened right up. Bek quickly caught the shackles before they fell to the ground, and then pretended to still be held by then. She faced Dana and silently mouthed, "How?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders.

You. Little one with the wand. 

Dana spun around looking for who just spoke.

I am connecting with your mind young one. Do not draw attention to yourself. 

Dana replied out loud, "O.K."

Don't speak. I can hear your thoughts. Now listen to me. Can you pretend to be playing around the captives, while secretly freeing everyone? 

'Yes, I think I can do that.' Dana mentally replied.

Good. Meanwhile I'll contact each person to let them in on what you will be doing so they will not be surprised. 

'Who are you?' asked Dana.

Someone who is not to be trifled with. That is all you need know for the moment. 

'Are You dangerous?'

Only to my enemies, and for the moment you and your friends are not my enemies. 

'Good, I'm glad we cleared that up.' Dana thought nodding. She then proceeded to do what she was told to by the mysterious voice.

The mysterious voice then focused on Bek.

Do not be frightened. I am inside your mind. Your little friend is going around freeing my people and your friends. 

'Uh, right, thanks for the information, now please leave my mind alone.' Thought Bek.

I'll leave you alone, but I want you to create a diversion while we retrieve our wands 

'Why don't you create the diversion while I get my own wand?'

Suspicious little witch aren't you. 

'That comes with doing things the Slytherin way.'

Salazar is taking on female recruits? Interesting, but right now we need to free ourselves. You either trust me or risk the lives of your friends. 

'Fine, but if you're tricking me I'll hunt you down and make you pay dearly.'

I like you strange one, fair enough. 

Bek hoped she was doing the right thing. She heard the crowd cheering on whatever was chasing Becky. She figured that might as well do as any for a diversion.

"Hey! Is this going to take all day?" She yelled out.

The cheering stopped and the peasants gave her an odd look. The man with the walrus mustache waddled up to her and laughed. "ARRR! And what's it to ye? Have ye a desire to be next?"

Bek spoke with confidence she did not have. "Better to die now than to suffer in torment waiting."

The man leered at her, then grabbed her by the waist. "Tis a pity a pretty thing like ye must die, but die ye shall witch." He forced a kiss that made Bek's skin crawl. She wanted to punch him, but could only manage to spit in his face.

"You poisonous hellion temptress who…who…"

"Steal babies at midnight, then teaches them your evil ways, and simultaneously eat your own young on all Hallows Eve?" Suggested one of his men.

The man holding Bek smiled. "Yeah, I like that. Did you just make that one up Sydney?"

"Sure did Captn' Moorish."

"Right, good job." Moorish replied, and then threw Bek to the ground. "Ye get your wish. I'll kill ye myself right now!" He took out his sword and swung down with all his might.

"Imobulus!" Shouted Dana. The man froze mere inches away from Bek's neck with his sword.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" Daphne add, thus lifting the muggle high into the air. Meanwhile Lilybee and the other free wizards held their wand up to ward off attacks from the villagers.

"Help me! Someone please!" Shouted as rather exhausted Becky. She was still in the pit and managed to elude the Devil.

Daphne, Bek, and Lilybee went over to the edge of the pit. Each pointed their wand and shouted spells in an effort to rescue Becky. Bek's spell had no effect on the creature. Daphne's spell completely covered the Devil in solid ice, but it quickly melted away. Finally Lilybee's spell was cast, and let me tell you everyone was shocked by the result. The Mosh Pit Devil stopped in its tracks, and then began to twitch and squirm. Suddenly flowers sprouted all over its body. It became apparent to those watching that the Devil was allergic to the flowers.

"Arrrr! Get themmmm off ussssss! We hatesss themmm!" The Devil screamed writhing and flopping on the ground in a vain effort to remove the flowers. It was vain mainly because more kept sprouting. Soon the creature looked more like a rampaging flowerbed, coughing, and sneezing uncontrollably.

Becky stood there watching while trying to catch her breath. After a few more moments she could see the devil expand in size, becoming painfully bloated. It screeched and bellowed in a way that suggested it might soon die.

Becky looked up to where her friends were. "Hey, uh, I think its going to blow up. Is there a broom you can throw down to me?"

Daphne levitated Becky out of the pit just in time because the creature did explode with a tremendous force. Bits of boiling flesh mixed with a bouquet of flowers spewed out of the mouth of the pit, and then came raining down. Everyone moved away from the falling debris.

Becky was lowered safely to the ground. "Man…and I thought that thing smelled bad on the outside."

Daphne smiled and then turned to Lilybee. "What sort of spell was that?"

Lilybee blushed. "Well, I just wanted to give the spider thing a bouquet of flowers…You know…as sort of a peace offering. I guess I must have messed up the spell."

"Look at what they've done to our poor beloved Mosh Pit Devil!" Shouted a villager.

"Burn them!" More villagers shouted.

"Burn the witches!" Still more shouted.

Bek raised her wand and shouted. "Obliterate!"

A fiery red streak shot out of her wand and fell just short of the angry village mob. An explosion caused a nice crater to form in from of the now cowering villagers.

"This!" Bek pointed to her wand. "Is my BOOM STICK!"

There was a look of satisfaction on Bek's face when she saw several villagers jump thinking she was going to use it on them. She continued her rant. "Now I don't know who you primitive Muggles are, and frankly I don't care. If I see one of you even look my way, I'll toast you to next Tuesday."

One of the young wizards came up to Bek smiling. "I knew I liked you strange one. Good work on freeing us."

Bek's eyes widened. "You? You're the one who was in my mind? And here I thought you would be a witch."

"Oh, but I am." The wizard then changed form right before everyone's eyes. Soon the boy turned into a slender, tall woman with raven black hair that went all the way down to her waist. She smiled at Bek again. "Very perceptive to notice I was female, not many could tell that just from mentally telepathy alone."

"Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"Run for ye very lives!"

Shouts like this filled the village, and within moments all of the Muggles gathered ran away. Only the girls, the strange witch and her band of wizards remained.

"Rowena Ravenclaw? Where?" asked Lilybee.

"I think that would be her," Bek said with a certain amount of trepidation.

"Le me down! I demand that you release me at once!" Shouted Moorish who was still floating in the air.

"Ha! Your spell wore off! Walrus face can talk again, but MY SPELL is still working." Daphne said a bit too smugly.

Becky ambled up to Moorish, she gave him a dangerous look of rage.

"Uh, so ye are alive. Well…"

"Shut up!" Becky turned to her friends. "Wand! Now please."

Bek handed Becky her wand.

Becky pointed her wand. She didn't utter a single word. Red electricity shot out of it and struck Moorish who seemed to disappear. His clothes all burst into flame and was totally consumed in seconds.

Lilybee spoke up. "What did you do to him?"

Becky pointed to the ground to where a confused looking white ferret stood looking about. "I learned this trick during my fourth year at Hogwarts." She said idly while raising the new ferret into the air. It shrieked in horror to find himself back in the air. Becky flung the creature against a wall, bounced off the ground, and then flung it so hard that it flew up and out of sight. Whether it survived the ordeal or not; nobody would ever know for certain.


End file.
